A Light in the Dark
by Aras Potter
Summary: After Shilo escaped from the opera, she found that Amber wasn't going to let her get away that easily. Will she be able to get help from a friend? And will that friend be able to control certain, surprising feelings for her?
1. A Familiar Face

**A/N:** Ok, this is something I just started working on. It's been stuck in my head for the past week and I've been writing like mad. If you are a fan of my other stories, I'm still working on them, don't worry.

Please review, reviews are like Zydrate to me. ;)

Aras

**Warnings:** Language, drug use, sensual situations, things you'd expect from a story about Graverobber.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Repo! The Genetic Opera or (unfortunately) Graverobber or any of the other characters, although any OC's are my own.

…

The lights in the dirty alley blinked lazily. A tall figure leaned against the wall, just watching. The evening rush would be coming soon. He deserved some sort of break.

Graverobber was tired. He was tired of this livelihood. He was tired of the scalpel sluts. He was tired of the grimy streets. But it was something he was used to. He'd known these streets almost all his life.

"Graverobber," growled a voice beside him. He turned to see a short mess of bright pink hair. The short girl standing beside him was staring across the alleyway at the wall opposite them. She holds out her hand, palm up. "I want a hit."

"People in hell want ice water."

"I'm being serious, Graverobber."

"So am I," he replied, examining his fingernails. "You still haven't paid me from last time Eva."

"Please," she moaned. Her tough facade was gone. She was dying for a hit of Z. "I'll pay."

"How much you got?" he sighed. He tried not to do this, tried not to feel sorry for them. But sometimes, they were like this. Needy. Then he couldn't help that pity he felt for them.

"Twenty."

"I'll take that for last time," Graverobber said. This time he was the one who held out his hand, palm up.

"And this time?" she asked softly.

Graverobber continued to study his black painted fingernails. "When was the last time you slept?"

Eva hesitated. "Last night," she finally answered.

"You're lying."

"No I'm not," she replied quickly.

"And you're lying again."

"Alright, it was four nights ago."

"Look, Eva. Go home. Get some sleep. Get so damn money. Then we'll talk about a hit."

She turned and glared at him. "Fuck you."

"No thanks," he replied. "That would definitely cost extra."

"You think you're the only Z pusher on the streets?" she snapped.

"I'm the cheapest," he replied easily. "And no matter what, you still owe me."

The tiny pink haired woman reached into her shorts pocket and pulled out a wad of bills, then tossed them at the Graverobber.

"You're going to lose a lot of customers running a business in that way," she muttered angrily. "You're definitely losing me."

She stalked away, the four inch heels on her knee high boots clicking rapidly.

"See you tomorrow," muttered the Graverobber, watching her retreating form.

…

A tiny form sat in a little nook behind a dumpster, black hair falling across her eyes. Shilo watched the forms of scalpel sluts crawl up the alleyway. Maybe tonight would be the night after all.

Fifth night on the streets. She was starting to think that maybe this wasn't worth it. She was starting to think she'd like to go home and take a hot shower. However, she knew that wasn't an option. When she had arrived back at her house, there had been a group of guards outside her gates.

So, she had taken to wandering the streets, trying to find a man who she barely knew, who might or might not be able to help her.

"Hey," snapped a raw voice. Shilo looked up in surprise.

"You're in my spot, whore," said a tall, tan girl.

Shilo stood quickly. "I-I'm sorry."

"You should be," she snapped, pushing Shilo out from behind the dumpster, then placing herself in the spot.

Shilo observed the girl before her. The girl's head lolled slightly, and she had a small smirk on her perfect lips.

"Are… are you high?" asked Shilo, trying not to feel bad for the prying question.

"What's it to you?" snapped the girl. "You a cop?"

"No," replied Shilo. "I'm… well I'm looking for Graverobber."

The girl looked Shilo up and down. "Huh," she said. "You don't really look like the type to need street Z." She focused her eyes on Shilo's necklace, then said. "I haven't seen him."

"But-"

"I mean, I might have," she said, smirking again. "But I can't quite remember."

Shilo sighed, and turned away. "God, are you an idiot?" snapped the girl. Shilo turned back to her. "Got any cash?"

"Yeah?"

"Hand over the money, and I hand over the information,"

Shilo quickly reached into her pocket and pulled out a five dollar bill. The girl raised her eyebrows skeptically.

"That'll pay for less than half a hit of Zydrate. Come on." She snapped her fingers impatiently.

Shilo sighed impatiently, then forked out a ten. The girl snatched the bills from Shilo, examined them quickly, then said, "The grave robbers regular alley is five blocks from here. If he's not there, he travels west one alley at a time, looking for more customers."

Shilo smiled quickly. "Thanks."

"Thank _you_," replied the girl, stuffing the bills down her bra.

The girl walked away. Shilo turned the other direction, hoping to see a familiar face.


	2. Questions

**A/N: **Thank you to everyone who has been reading. Please continue to do so, and maybe drop a review here and there, please?

**Warnings:** Language, drug use, sensual situations, things you'd expect from a story about Graverobber.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Repo! The Genetic Opera or (unfortunately) Graverobber or any of the other characters, although any OC's are my own.

Graverobber shot up the sixth junkie in five minutes. It was a busy night.

More people were approaching him. He glanced at one of the scalpel sluts on the street, turned his attention back to his customer, then did a double take.

That was no scalpel slut. He knew that fascinating face and dark black hair. This was Shilo Wallace. Her face and name had been splashed across every television and newspaper for the past week. "Kid?"

The customers surrounding him clawed at him impatiently, but his attention was fixed on Shilo.

"Umm… hi," she said shyly.

"Hi," he said, smirking. "Get off," he muttered, pushing one of the scalpel sluts off of him. He walked toward Shilo.

"Hey," whined one of his customers, shaking her mohawked head. "We were here first."

"Yeah, yeah," said Graverobber, waving her away. "Give me a minute."

He walked toward Shilo until he was directly in front of her. "Please tell me you're not here for a hit."

"No," said Shilo quickly in horror. "No, never."

"Good," said the Graverobber. Shilo was surprised to hear relief in his voice, especially since the last time she'd seen Graverobber, he was trying very hard to push Zydrate on her.

"No, I just-" she hesitated.

"Graverobber, I need a fucking hit already," snapped the girl with the mohawk.

Graverobber surveyed Shilo for a moment. She looked like she desperately needed a friend. "You wanna hang around for another twenty minutes?"

Shilo swallowed nervously. The girl with the mohawk looked about ready to shank Shilo. She nodded. "I can wait."

…

The last scalpel slut stumbled away from Graverobber nearly an hour later. Shilo sat against a wall on the other side of the alley, hugging her knees to her. Graverobber went and sat beside her.

"So kid," he said. Shilo waited for him to continue, but he was silent.

"It's Shilo," she said, glancing at him.

He smirked and glanced at her. "I know."

"You… How?" she asked, trying to nonchalantly cover her surprise, as though it was no big deal that an almost complete stranger knew her name.

"You're all over TV and the tabloids," replied Graverobber, reaching into his jacket. He pulled out a tabloid. It was the kind that had no real facts in it which Shilo could see from the cover. There was a huge picture of herself splashed across the front and it said in big bold letters "Is Shilo Wallace Really Shilo Largo?"

Shilo made a disgusted noise in her throat and tossed the magazine away.

"Yeah, that one's full of crap," Graverobber said with a shrug. "But there are plenty of other rumors going around about you, kid."

"Like?" Shilo asked, trying to act calm and cool.

"How 'bout before I answer any more of your questions, you answer one of mine?" Graverobber suggested, smiling a little.

It was coming, Shilo knew it. He was going to ask her why she was there, and she'd tell him that she needed help, and he'd ask why he should help her, he barely knew her, then turn her loose to live on the streets and fend off Amber herself.

"What?" she managed to squeak out.

"You hungry?"

Shilo looked at him in surprise. He grinned at her through her black lipstick.

"Starving," she replied, and to her surprise, she was smiling right back.

…

"So kid," the Graverobber tried again, as he watched her stuff her face with her third plate of French fries. He'd long ago abandoned his soggy burger; a rundown diner, and old food wasn't exactly appetizing to him.

Shilo looked up at him expectantly. "Why exactly were you trying to find me?"

Shilo blinked and looked at the table. Graverobber could tell that this wasn't a subject she had particularly wanted to talk about.

"Well," she replied softly. "You kinda… showed me the ropes before," she said hesitantly. "I was hoping you might, you know help me out. Teach me about living on the streets."

Graverobber surveyed her with raised eyebrows. She looked so small and helpless. The street life was not the one for her. "And why would you want to live on the streets, can't you go home?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"No," Shilo said quickly. "It's… Amber."

"Ah, so that rumor _is _true," said Graverobber, smirking. Shilo looked surprised, then quickly ducked her head.

"I guess," she said softly. "She was watching my house. I couldn't go back there. She seems to think that I'd want to try and take GeneCo from her."

"Do you?"

Shilo thought about this for a moment. "No," she said finally. All she'd want to do with GeneCo would be burn it to the ground. "GeneCo can rot in Hell with Rotti Largo as far as I'm concerned."

Graverobber looked at her for a moment. The poor kid, no place to go. Graverobber couldn't believe what he was thinking. But there seemed to be only one obvious answer.

"Well, look kid," Graverobber said, ducking to catch her eye. She looked up at him. "The street life isn't for you."

"I know," Shilo replied. "I really hated the past five nights."

Graverobber chuckled. "How about you come stay with me for a bit?" he asked softly.

Shilo's eyes lit up. "You mean it?"

Graverobber winked. "Definitely."


	3. Neverland

**A/N: **I would just like to thank the people that have reviewed: **An Anonymous Soul, angelfan89 and MISS-DEATH-WAS-HERE **(all of whom write awesome Repo! stories which I love, go check them out… I know, shameless plugging) . Thanks for the great reviews. I always go for more, people!

**Warnings:** Language, drug use, sensual situations, things you'd expect from a story about Graverobber.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Repo! The Genetic Opera, or any of the characters. I'm not cool enough to have thought them up. Any OC's are mine, though.

….

Graverobber took very long strides. After all, he was over six feet. Shilo was rushing to keep up with his long legs.

"Do you have a name?" she panted after a few minutes of walking.

"Graverobber," he replied firmly.

"No," sighed Shilo. "I mean like a real name."

"Graverobber is a real name," he teased, smirking.

"Please," Shilo snorted. "Are you trying to tell me that you're mother took one look at you and said, 'yep, he's gonna grow up and sell Zydrate that he ejected from the dead, so I'm going to name him Graverobber now'?"

"I'd prefer not to talk about my mother," said Graverobber in a low and dangerous voice.

Shilo glanced at him in surprise. "I… I'm sorry," she murmured. What had happened to the joking, smirking Graverobber?

"No big deal," he said, forcing a smile onto his face. He glanced at her and noticed that she looked nervous. He'd scared her. "Look, when you are in a living situation like my own, a name like Mark or Jerry or Dennis isn't going to command much respect."

"Any chance any of those are your real name?"

"Nope."

Shilo nodded. "Graverobber it is then." _For now._

Shilo was studying the ground, noticing little flecks on the ground. They looked red, like blood. Her mind strayed back to the opera and she rapidly shook her head. She was determined not to think about it.

She was caught off guard when Graverobber stopped. She ran right into his tall frame and stumbled back.

"Shit," said Graverobber, turning quickly and catching Shilo before she could fall over. "I'm sorry kid, you ok?"

Shilo nodded, and looked up at Graverobber. He held both her arms and was looking at her in concern. For a moment, her breath was taken away. He was handsome, in a strange, dark way.

"Yeah," she said breathlessly. "Sorry."

Graverobber chuckled. "My fault kid, I'll tell you next time I make a sudden stop."

Shilo nodded. She could feel her energy draining slowly. The excitement she'd felt upon finding Graverobber had worn out, leaving her feeling tired.

"You ok kid?" Graverobber asked, seeing the energy leaving her.

She nodded tiredly again.

"Come on, we're here," Graverobber said, gesturing. "You look like you could use some sleep."

Shilo let herself be led into a rundown building, up a set of dark stairs, and into a tiny apartment.

Shilo surveyed her surroundings. She was in a tiny kitchen. Through a door to the side, she could see a bedroom that the queen size bed barely fit into.

"This way," he said, leading her into the bedroom.

Shilo had a sudden moment of panic. She didn't want to sleep, she was to afraid of what she might see when she closed her eyes.

"Umm, don't I get a tour?" she asked, quickly trying to distract him.

Graverobber raised his eyebrows. "Bedroom, kitchen," he said, pointing to the kitchen behind them. "Bathroom." He pointed to a door on the left side of the bedroom. "Closet, he pointed to the other door. "Don't touch that." He looked around with a crooked grin, "And that's basically the grand tour."

Shilo nodded and swung her hands back and forth.

"So, can I ask you something?" she said, looking at the tiny, dingy bedroom.

"Only if I can ask you something when you're done."

Shilo nodded. "Well, I was just curious as to why you live in a dump like this, and eat in crappy diners. I saw you rake in about two hundred dollars, just tonight."

"Interesting question, that I'm not going to answer at this moment," Graverobber replied, smirking. "My turn."

"Ok," Shilo said.

Graverobber slid closer to her. Her breathing hitched again as he leaned closer to her. "Why are you trying to stall?"

"What?" asked Shilo, staring at his black lips.

"Why," he said slowly in a low whisper, "are you trying to stall?"

"Umm…" Shilo said, completely unable to think straight.

"When was the last time you slept kid?" Graverobber asked softly.

Shilo looked at the ground, deciding that her brain would work better when she wasn't staring at Graverobber. "Probably… before the opera."

"That's what I thought," he said. He pulled a blanket off the bed and tossed it across the floor. "Go to sleep, you need it." He patted the bed.

"Where are you sleeping?" Shilo asked shyly, curling herself onto the big bed.

"I'm fine right here," Graverobber plopped himself onto the ground.

Shilo stared at him a moment longer, then closed her eyes. Sure enough, she could see the terrifying lights of the opera stage behind her dark eyelids. She quickly opened her eyes.

"Graverobber?" she whispered quietly.

"Yeah kid?"

"Do you think maybe… maybe you could just… talk while I try to sleep?"

There was a moment of quiet before the Graverobber softly said. "Sure kid. What do you want me to talk about?"

"I don't really care. Do you know any stories?"

Graverobber racked his brains. Suddenly he thought of a story that an old friend had once told her. He started softly telling Shilo about a boy named Peter who lived in a place called Neverland. He didn't remember the details very well, it had been a long time since he'd heard it, but soon he could her breathing steadily, and he knew that she was sleeping.

Graverobber's thoughts strayed back to a few minutes ago. _What the hell was that all about?_

He'd been so close to her for a few seconds. In her eyes, he could see something. He could see the way she'd responded to her touch. He saw how she'd looked at his lips. She had felt… _something_ for him.

And he had felt something too.

They had been so close and as he whispered gently to her, he had been dying to kiss her. She wasn't like the scalpel sluts that he would kiss… or well… fuck. She was so innocent and pure, and he had been simply dying to capture her sweet, innocent lips with his own.

That could really be a problem.


	4. Stay

**A/N: **Ok, sorry, this is a really short chapter. I just want to get some chapters up, because I've been really stressed and fan fiction makes it better! =D And yes, you did hear _chapters_ with an s. Another will be up in just a bit.

Thank you to my ever constant reviewers **An Anonymous Soul, angelfan86 **(I totally messed up your name last time, I had a dyslexic moment… sorry)** and MISS-DEATH-WAS-HERE. **You guys write the nicest reviews. (And anyone else who will write me a pretty review gets there name up too!)

**Warnings:** Language, drug use, sensual situations, things you'd expect from a story about Graverobber.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Repo! The Genetic Opera, or any of the characters. I'm not cool enough to have thought them up. Any OC's are mine, though.

…

"_Didn't I say the world was cruel, didn't I?"_

"_You did you did. Is that how you'd help me is it?"_

"_I tried I tried!"_

"_Don't help me, anymore Dad, you are dead Dad in my eyes. Dad I hate you, GO AND DIE!"_

_A gunshot rang out. _

"NO!"

"KID!"

Shilo sat up suddenly, feeling her forehead collide hard with something.

"Ow, fuck," cursed a low voice.

A light went on and Shilo could see that she wasn't the only one holding her forehead.

"I'm sorry," she muttered quickly. "I didn't mean-"

"It's ok kid," Graverobber said quickly. "It was really my fault, I should have known better than to lean over someone screaming in their sleep I guess."

The memory of Shilo's dream rushed back to her suddenly. "Oh, God," she whispered softly, and pulled her knees to her chest. She placed her head against her knees and started to openly cry.

"Ah, crap," muttered Graverobber. Seeing her break down like this, it broke what was left of his black heart. "Kid, come on," he whispered. He crawled onto the bed beside her and placed his arm around her shoulders. She placed her head against his shoulder and sobbed.

Graverobber wasn't used to situations like this. He wasn't exactly a tender person, he had been hardened by the streets. He didn't know how to comfort this girl, this perfect, wonderful girl, who had been broken into a thousand pieces. He rubbed her arm, hoping that might help.

"Shh…" he whispered softly, not knowing what else to say. He glanced down and noticed that her hair was slightly askew. A wig. He gently brushed a piece back, trying to make it fit better so as to spare her any embarrassment. Then he continued to gently rub her shoulder and whisper comfortingly in her ear until her sobs became smaller and smaller.

"Feel better?" he whispered softly.

Shilo took in a ragged breath. "A little," she whispered.

Graverobber pulled his arm out from under Shilo and began to stand.

"Stay," begged Shilo.

Graverobber looked back at her, her eyes were huge and wet with tears. "Sure kid," he said softly. "Just let me hit the lights."

She nodded and snuggled deeper into the bed. He tried to ignore the thought that was screaming "God she's cute!" as he pulled the string in the middle of the room. The light flickered off. Graverobber tossed himself back on the bed beside her. Shilo turned on her side and placed her hand over his.

"Thank you," she whispered gently.

Graverobber didn't say anything, just turned his hand so that Shilo's rested perfectly in his own.

_Fuck_, he thought.

He was in _so _over his head.


	5. Names

**A/N: **Ok, here's that other chapter I promised! Please review!

**Warnings:** Language, drug use, sensual situations, things you'd expect from a story about Graverobber.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Repo! The Genetic Opera, or any of the characters (unfortunately). If I did, I would be hiding Graverobber under my bed.

…

Shilo turned over, waking up slowly. Memories from the night before came back. First, she remembered her dream, and tears pricked in her eyes. Then, she remembered Graverobber, gently holding her as she sobbed. She felt warmth rising in her cheeks as she thought of how she had asked him to stay. Had he thought she was desperate? And then, they'd been so close… he'd held her hand…. A smile crossed her lips.

She reached out her hand to feel the bed beside her. There was a warm spot beside her, but no Graverobber.

She opened her eyes and sat up slowly. Through the window, a weak sun shone. It was morning, then.

Shilo climbed out of bed and walked out of the bedroom into the kitchen. It was empty.

"Graverobber?" she called. No answer.

Then was when she noticed a plate on the table, piled high with fruit. She walked over to the table and grabbed an apple. Beside the plate there was a note from Graverobber.

_Kid,_

_Had to go out and run a few errands. I'll see you in a bit._

_-G_

Shilo laughed a little bit. Even on paper she was known as "kid".

Sighing, Shilo glanced around the dingy apartment. So she was alone for a few hours.

She wandered back into the bedroom, then into the bathroom. It was a bit cluttered, but not the disgusting bathroom she'd half expected. She sighed in relief at seeing the shower. She quickly stripped off her black dress, fishnet gloves, and thigh high boots all of which were still caked with blood. She filled the sink with cold water. Then she pulled off her wig and placed it in the water to soak, while she jumped into the shower and turned the water as hot as it could possibly get.

The dried blood that was still caked on her arms slowly began to fade away. She scrubbed every inch of herself, hoping that maybe scrubbing away the blood would also scrub away the memories.

Finally, the water started getting cold, and Shilo exited the shower, tired all over again. She wrapped a towel around herself, then quickly scrubbed her wig and brushed her fingers through it, before tossing it back on her head.

She wandered through the apartment. It was too small, she felt cooped up. Being alone was starting to get to her. She knew that she needed to find something to do, and soon.

…

"Hey kid?" called Graverobber, entering his apartment.

"Hey, is you're name Chris?" called Shilo from the next room.

"What?" asked Graverobber, walking into the next room. Shilo sat cross legged on the bed, with a pen writing on the back of the note he'd written Shilo earlier.

"I've been writing down every name I could think of while you were gone," she replied. "And I'm going to ask as many as I can until I get your real name. Now, Chris?"

Graverobber turned his lips up in a crooked smile and arched one of his eyebrows.

"Definitely not," he replied.

She shrugged. "Well, I've got a whole list."

Graverobber watched her jot down more names, then he shook his head.

"I got a better way, kid," he said, walking to his closet.

"What are you doing?" asked Shilo.

Graverobber had never done something like this before. He had a life that he hid from everyone else, mostly because he needed to keep up an image. But now, he was going to let Shilo into his life. She wouldn't care about his street image. He was sure of that.

"Remember how you asked me why I live in a sleazy apartment?" he asked. "Well, it's because I spend all my money on these."

He pulled open the closet.

Shilo's eyes practically popped out of her head. Graverobber's closet was had rows of shelves which were stuffed to the brim with…

"Books!" cried Shilo, hopping off the bed.

"I'm pretty sure I have a name book in here somewhere," said Graverobber, digging through the books.

"Do you have any bug books?" Shilo asked, peeking over his shoulder. Her cheek brushed his shoulder a bit, and she tried not to blush as she wondered if he'd noticed.

"Maybe," Graverobber said with a shrug. "Ah, here we go."

He pulled out a book and tossed it to Shilo. She flipped through the pages, seeing thousands of names and meanings.

"Thanks," she said softly.

"Here's one you might like," Graverobber said, tossing her another book. The title said in bold letters "Kingdom Arthropod". Shilo hugged the book tightly to her chest.

"Thank you," she whispered softly to him.

Graverobber glanced back at her. There was a sort of sparkle in her eyes as she stared at the book. He suddenly realized that he hadn't seen that sparkle last night. He had, however, seen it before. The sparkle had died with her father, but he had managed to bring it back, at least for a moment. He smiled.

"Glad you like it, kid," he said softly.

Shilo walked quickly to the bed with her two books and sat down cross legged once more. She propped open the bug book and started reading eagerly. Graverobber grabbed a novel off the shelf without even looking at the title, then flopped down beside Shilo.

Shilo glanced shyly at him. He smirked. "What kid? You stole my reading spot." He nudged her lightly with his elbow. "But we can share."


	6. Just Business

**A/N: **Ok, so I was trying to take a nap (because I wake up at four-thirty in the morning for work) but I just kept hearing these voices. Graverobber and Shilo and a certain bitch we all love to hate were just calling me to my computer! So, I got up and reviewed this chapter so that I could put it up for all my lovely fans, and of course for Shilo and Graverobber and… well, you'll see.

Special thanks to my reviewers **An Anonymous Soul, angelfan86, MISS-DEATH-WAS-HERE, and Laserai. **

There's a little piece of a tiny deleted scene in this chapter. If you can spot it I give you virtual cookies!

And now, I'm going to put up an extra big special **WARNING! **This is where that whole "sensual situations" comes into play. It's not that bad, I don't think, but if it bothers you, don't read the end. I'm also going to include a big special apology, Graverobbers about to fall off the wagon…. We can't all be perfect, especially Graverobber.

**Warnings:** Language, drug use, sensual situations, things you'd expect from a story about Graverobber. Also, this is the newest one, SPOILERS. Because apparently, not all my readers have actually seen this movie lol.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Repo! The Genetic Opera, or any of the characters (unfortunately). If I did, I would be hiding Graverobber under my bed.

….

"Well, it's time," said Graverobber, putting aside his book. The room had begun to grow dark. It was time to do some business. "I gotta go kid."

"What?" said Shilo looking up at him in panic. "Why?"

"Time for work," Graverobber replied, pulling his coat on. He could see that she didn't like this idea.

"Can I come with?" she asked hopefully, hopping off the bed as well.

Graverobber arched his eyebrows. "You want to come shoot people up with Z?" he asked.

"I don't really care what your doing, I just can't be alone," she replied, looking terrified.

He believed her. She looked scared and sad. She couldn't handle the loneliness, there would be to much time to think. But it was way to dangerous, and he knew it.

"Sorry kid, but I'm betting that I'll be seeing Amber tonight," he said. "And we both know you don't want to run into that bitch."

She looked around the room and spotted his makeup sitting beside his mirror. "So, I'll do something so she won't recognize me. I'll do my makeup, change my clothes, take off my wig-" she stopped in horror at what she'd just said, and turned a light shade of pink.

Graverobber shook his head. "Don't worry kid, I already knew it was a wig."

She turned her face away, still looking embarrassed. He took her chin gently in his hand and pulled her face up so he could look into her eyes. "I still think you're beautiful."

Shilo ducked her face again, and gently whispered, "thanks."

"You still can't come with me though," said Graverobber, pulling himself back to reality by releasing her chin. Much more of the touching thing, and it wouldn't just be her chin, or her wrists, or her shoulders, or her hands that he would want to touch. "It's to dangerous."

"What about last night?" Shilo asked. "It wasn't that dangerous. And I'd been wandering the streets for five nights before that. I haven't been in any huge trouble yet."

"Last night was lucky. None of those scalpel sluts were gonna bother you," he said. "But it would be a different if Amber showed up."

Shilo nodded. She understood, but she still couldn't stand the thought of being alone. There were way to many things to think about when she was alone.

"Look, the whole book closet is open to you," said Graverobber, noticing her hesitancy and nervousness. "And you can leave whenever you want, as long as you steer clear of the alleyways, and you're really careful."

"Really?" asked Shilo in surprise.

"Of course," replied Graverobber. "I'm not going to lock you up in here. You deserve your freedom."

Tears sprang into Shilo's eyes. She looked away trying to hide her emotions, and Graverobber pretended he didn't see.

"I'll try to be back in just a couple hours, so you won't be alone for long, ok?" he asked, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. She nodded.

Then, he couldn't even hold it back. He leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on her head. He heard her let out a tiny gasp, but by then he had already turned away and walked to the door.

"See you kid," he called over his shoulder, and he was out the door before she could respond.

Graverobber tried to erase that episode from his mind as he walked the familiar streets to his alley. He was going to need to concentrate on his work, and it was going to be very hard.

There was a small crowd that night, probably because he had been so busy the night before. However, he managed to do some steady business for a time. Then…

"There you are!" called a familiar voice.

"That's trouble," Graverobber muttered to the Zydrate gun he was loading.

Amber roughly grabbed Graverobber's shoulder and spun him to face her.

"Where is she?" she asked in a low angry voice.

Graverobber smirked. "Don't worry Amber, when your girlfriend offered to fuck me the other day, I politely declined. I told her that I didn't want to steal her from you."

"I don't have a girlfriend," snapped Amber.

"Well, I said the same thing to Luigi, so no worries there either."

Amber slapped Graverobber hard across the face.

"I'm talking about the girl. Shilo Wallace," Amber spat out her name like it was poison.

"I don't know what you're talking about," replied Graverobber calmly.

"Please," laughed Amber. "I know you saw her last night."

_Fucking GeneCops,_ thought Graverobber. "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't," he replied silkily. "I don't really remember."

Amber smirked and slid closer to him, wrapping her hands around his waist. "I know what will make you remember," she whispered softly into his ear. Her breath tickled her ear, and he instantly found himself getting aroused, but he wouldn't let himself get distracted.

"That wasn't quite what I was thinking," he said, prying her hands from his waist.

She stepped back and tossed her hair. "And what exactly _were_ you thinking?" she snapped. Graverobber knew that she wasn't used to getting turned down like that.

"I need a new gun," he said, placing his old one in the holster on his belt.

"That's crap," said Amber. "You've got a perfectly good one already."

"Business is booming, Amber," said Graverobber. He smiled seductively. "You should know that. And I don't want to lose business if my Zydrate gun goes out."

Ah, the lies Graverobber spun on the streets. He was really hoping that soon, once things cooled down, Shilo would help him distribute. And he'd definitely need a second gun for that.

"Fine," spat Amber. She motioned to one of her henchmen, who stepped forward and pulled a gun out of who knows where and handed it to her.

"There," she said, placing it in Graverobber's open palm. "Now, did you, or did you not see Shilo Wallace last night?"

"I did," Graverobber said with a shrug as he examined the new Zydrate gun. "Got her a bite to eat."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Where is she now?" Amber hissed.

Graverobber looked up and smirked. Then he walked closer to her, backing her up against the wall. Now it was time for some fun. "That's gonna cost you extra."

Amber smiled and pushed herself closer to him. "That's what I'm talking about," she purred into his ear. She gently nibbled his lobe and ran her hands down his chest. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and hoisted her up, holding her between himself and the wall as he kissed her neck.

It was fast, and it was meaningless, the same as it always was with Amber. And, to his surprise, as the two of them did their business, all he could see was Shilo's face. He secretly wished that it was _Shilo's_ hands wrapped in his hair, _Shilo's_ body trembling against his own. Not Amber's.

He shook his head against these thoughts. He had to control himself around her, she wasn't like Amber. She was young and innocent and perfect. If anything was going to happen (and he half hoped it would) it needed to be right for her. She deserved perfect, because she _was_ perfect.

Amber finally climbed off Graverobber with a sigh.

"Ok," she said, combing a hand through her messed up hair.

"She went toward the west graveyard," Graverobber lied with a shrug. "Last I've seen of her."

"Damn it!" yelled Amber smacking the ground she sat on.

Graverobber stood and began to toss on his coat. "Can I just ask why you are so interested in finding her?" he asked.

"I just want to give her a new home and a loving family," Amber replied coyly.

"I believe that about as much as I'd believe you if you told me you'd never had surgery," Graverobber said with a smirk. "She doesn't want anything to do with GeneCo, she's not a threat to you."

"For now!" snapped Amber. "Later though, who knows?"

"Whatever, do you need a hit?" he asked, ready to leave the alley.

She rolled her eyes. "I own GeneCo now. I get all the Z I need."

"Great, then I guess I won't be seeing you anymore," he said, turning away from her.

"You'll miss me!" Amber called to his retreating back.

He doubted that.

…

**A/N: **Amber's a bitch, but I just had to write that into the story. The first time I saw "Come Up and Try My New Parts" I was like, dang, I have to put something between the two of them in the story. Poor Graverobber, old habits die hard. Also, that scene and "Needle Through a Bug" are totally two that should have never been deleted…. Anywho, review please!


	7. Dreams

**A/N:** So, I've realized something. There just hasn't been a ton of Grilo fluff. There will be, it's just taking me a while to get there. My brain just has to many ideas!

If you like my story… TESTIFY! I mean… review. =D Thank you to all my lovely reviewers, **An Anonymous Soul, angelfan86, MISS-DEATH-WAS-HERE, and Laserai. **

**Warnings:** Language, drug use, sensual situations, things you'd expect from a story about Graverobber. Also, this is the newest one, SPOILERS. Because apparently, not all my readers have actually seen this movie lol.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Repo! The Genetic Opera, or any of the characters (unfortunately). If I did, I would be hiding Graverobber under my bed.

…

Shilo hadn't wanted to go out. As far as she was concerned, she'd seen enough of the cruel world to last her a lifetime. She knew that eventually she'd have to leave the apartment, and eventually she would. Just not that night.

Instead, she'd decided to find a way to repay Graverobber for letting her stay. Which was why his bathroom was sparkly clean and smelled like the sanitizer that he kept under his sink (which didn't make sense to Shilo, why have something if you weren't going to use it?).

She was once again curled on the bed when she heard the door open. She scrambled for her name book and flipped it open to a random page, choosing the first name on the page.

"Is your name Nolan?" she called to Graverobber.

"Yeah right," he called back. In the background she could hear the refrigerator opening. She took her pen and scratched out the name.

Graverobber walked into the room and leaned against the doorway, tossing her a deli sandwich.

"Thanks," she said, pulling off the wrapping and eating a small bit. She heard Graverobber chuckle and looked up. He'd already eaten half of his sandwich in under a minute.

"No use for manners here kid," he said.

Shilo grinned and tore a huge chunk out of her sandwich.

"There you go," said Graverobber, then shoved the rest of his sandwich in his mouth. After he had finally swallowed, he started toward the bathroom.

"I need to take a- whoa," he said stopping dead in his tracks.

"Umm, yeah," Shilo said, biting her lip a little. "I just thought I'd clean up a little, you know, as a thank you."

"Wow, kid," said Graverobber, staring at his bathroom in awe. "Thanks."

"Your welcome," she said, smiling. "Now that you're back, I think I'll try and sleep."

Graverobber glanced at her then at his clock. It was one in the morning.

"Yeah, you really should," he said. "Oh, but I wanted to tell you, I saw Amber tonight."

Shilo's head snapped up. "What?"

"Yeah, she paid me to tell you where you were," he pulled out his new gun and showed her. The other half of her payment wasn't something he was about to share with Shilo. "I lied, of course."

Shilo let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding in. "Thank you," she said softly, gazing down at her folded hands.

"Of course, kid," replied Graverobber. "There's no reason I'd ever turn you over to that bitch."

She smiled shyly at Graverobber, then lay down on her side, with her back facing Graverobber. "Goodnight," she said.

Graverobber glanced over his shoulder. "'Night kid."

The sound of the shower going and the thought that Graverobber was just in the next room if she needed him finally lulled Shilo to sleep.

…

"_I am not a murderer."_

"_But you share your dad's genetics, what if he passed this to you?"_

"_I don't have to share his choices!" _

_The lights went out then…_

_BANG!_

_Shilo was screaming and running to her dad, but he was getting farther and farther away. Blood streamed all around it, she was swimming in it, slipping and sliding. It was slowing her down, she had to reach her dad._

"_No!" she yelled, reaching for him._

"Kid."

"_DAD!"_

"KID!"

"NO!"

Shilo sat bolt upright, the same as the night before, only this time, she didn't smack her head against Graverobber's. Because that time, Graverobber was sitting beside her instead of over her.

There was screaming all around Shilo and suddenly, she realized it was her. She took in a breath and stopped screaming, then fell to the side and began sobbing.

"Easy, Shilo, easy," said Graverobber, gently placing his hand on her arm. "You're gonna be fine." He turned her over so that she was curled up against his body. Her breathing immediately eased. It was comforting to have him beside her.

Shilo looked up at Graverobber. She suddenly realized that he was not wearing any makeup. Without the makeup, she could see his face clearly. He looked… natural. She could see he'd never had surgery on his face, there were little marks on his face, scars and little craters here and there. He looked younger too, and his face was much darker than the white it usually was with the makeup. He was still very handsome.

After a moment, something clicked. "That was the first time," she whispered softly.

"The first time what?"

"You've called me Shilo," she said softly.

Graverobber cursed internally. He was getting to attached, and he was letting it show.

"I guess so," he replied softly.

There was quiet between them. Then Graverobber softly said, "do you want to talk about it?"

Tears formed in Shilo's eyes. "It was… he was dying… again… and there was so much blood…"

She continued to cry softly. It was hard to talk about, but letting it out made her feel better. And Graverobber's gentle hand caressing her arm was comforting.

Shilo was quiet for a moment. She wasn't ready to sleep again, the memory of her dream was still imprinted in her brain. Softly, she said, "Graverobber?"

"Yeah kid."

"Have you ever had surgery?"

He sighed deeply. "That's not exactly something I'm proud of. A tiny piece of me owned by GeneCo. It's not something I advertise."

Shilo waited.

"I got new ear-drums a few years back. To much rock-and-roll in my youth."

Shilo started to giggle.

"It's not funny," said Graverobber, but he started to laugh too. Their laughter grew until Shilo was holding her stomach.

Finally, the two of them finished, both breathing heavily and giggling here and there. "Now, try and sleep," Graverobber said after a few moments. He hugged her body tightly to his own.

Shilo's breathing finally became even. He continued holding her, and listening to her gentle breath.

It was much better than being with Amber.


	8. Graverobber's Story

**A/N:** I want to thank my wonderful reviewers: **An Anonymous Soul, Angelfan86, MISS-DEATH-WAS-HERE, Laserai, **and my newest reviewers, **Nadine J, Gryffindor'sSlytherinPrincess, and Anime WarriorSkye. **Thank you all for the kind words. I really appreciate it, reviews are what keep me writing. Well, also this annoying habit of random scenes popping into my head that I simply HAVE to write down. =D

**Warnings:** Language, drug use, sensual situations, things you'd expect from a story about Graverobber. Also, this is the newest one, SPOILERS. Because apparently, not all my readers have actually seen this movie lol.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Repo! The Genetic Opera, or the characters. I only wish. Any OC's are mine, however.

…

Graverobber woke to heavy pounding on his door. He looked at Shilo who's eyes were blinking open in a confused way.

"Stay here," he whispered, and pulled himself out of bed.

He closed the door to the bedroom. As far as he was concerned anyone visiting him certainly shouldn't be seeing Shilo. It wasn't overprotective, it was just sensible.

He opened the door and saw a hulking frame in the doorway.

"Hey, Roach," he said to the large man.

Roach squeezed into the kitchen without technically being invited in. "Long time no see Graverobber."

"Yeah," Graverobber replied shortly, going to his coffee pot and starting a batch of coffee.

"What's new, buddy?"

"What do you want exactly?" Graverobber asked. He'd never liked Roach, although he'd once helped Graverobber out of a tough situation involving a very angry GeneCop. Even so, he was a slimy guy, the type you could see walking out of an alleyway, leaving a dead hooker or scalpel slut behind. Never any proof, but obviously not the nice type. Not to mention his drunken tendencies and frequent Z trips.

"I'm looking for someone," replied Roach. "Little scalpel slut who ran off with my entire stock of Z and didn't pay me a cent."

"Maybe you should watch after it a little better," Graverobber said with a shrug.

"Don't start getting smart with me, Graverobber," said Roach, cracking his knuckles.

"Look, to be honest, you're wasting your time," said Graverobber, examining his nails. "Even if I know the girl you're looking for, I'm not going to tell you where she is."

"Maybe I'm not completely wasting my time by coming here," said Roach softly. Graverobber looked at him and saw that he was staring over his shoulder. Graverobber turned to see Shilo peeking nervously through the door.

_Shit._

"Hey, pretty lady," said Roach, grinning crookedly. "What's your name?"

"Umm, Shi-"

"Cheyenne," finished Graverobber. "Cheyenne, Roach. Roach, Cheyenne. Back in the bedroom kid," he said, his eyes boring into hers.

She nodded and slid back into the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

"Why hide her Graverobber," said Roach, smiling evilly. "She's pretty."

"Out," said Graverobber, marching to the door.

"Fine, fine," said Roach, walking out into the hallway. "Listen, if you run into anyone named Camille, you know where to find me."

Graverobber slammed the door in his face and locked it.

After a moment, he heard Roaches heavy footsteps retreating down the stairs. He walked to the bedroom, and opened the door. "Kid?"

Shilo was curled up on the bed, her back against the wall. Her eyes were wide, and she was trembling a bit.

"Easy kid," he said, sitting beside her. "I told you to stay in the room. But don't worry, he won't be bothering you."

Shilo nodded, but she was quiet.

"Is there something wrong, kid?" asked Graverobber, snaking his arm around her shoulders and gently shaking her.

"It's just-" she paused and sighed. "It's just that, the world I was so eager to get out and see isn't all I thought it would be."

Graverobber nodded. "Look kid, I'm not gonna beat around the bush and tell you it's better than it seems, because, honestly, the world sucks."

Shilo laughed a little at that.

"But," said the Graverobber hesitantly. "You can't stay inside all day. You need to get out, see a bit more of the terrible, fucked up world we live in." He looked down at her. "Maybe I can show you a little bit of the good stuff out there."

"Now?" asked Shilo, panic rising in her throat.

Graverobber hopped off the bed and went to his dresser. "Yep," he said, pulling out a long, black shirt and a belt. "But first, change," he said, tossing her the things. "I don't want to be embarrassed to be around you."

She laughed lightly. He loved the fact that he could be the one to make her laugh. She walked into the bathroom to change.

As the door closed, Graverobber stood to re-do his makeup, then began thinking of his life in that fucked up world. She was young and naïve, just like he had been when circumstances had forced him out of what little life he'd known…

_Graverobber's Story_

_The boy, no older than thirteen wandered alone down the street, clinging a jacket to him that was much to big. It had once belonged to his dad that he had never known._

_His mother, a Zydrate and surgery addict, had never been the loving type. In fact, the only thing good she ever did for her son was tell him to run away when a man with a mask and eyes that lit up like a blue-white fire showed up on their doorstep. Now he was alone, all alone, with no idea where he was going or what he was going to do._

_It was an accident that he stumbled into the graveyard one night. He was fatigued and starving, and practically hallucinating, but he definitely wasn't hallucinating when he saw a tall, old man lean over a dead body and stick a needle up into the body's skull._

_When the old man saw the boy, saw his fatigue, he'd brought him home, fixed him up, offered him a place. Then, he'd offered him training. A living. _

_Selling Zydrate hadn't exactly been the boy's dream, but the old man showed the boy more compassion than he'd ever known, even from his own mother. The old grave robber trained the boy, and within a few years he had his own business._

_It was just four years later that the grave robber died. The boy was left alone, seventeen years old, and one of the most successful Zydrate pushers on the streets._

_And just seven years after that, he'd found the girl who was slowly changing his life…_

"Graverobber?" said Shilo. He looked up to see her standing in the doorway, watching him become lost in his thoughts.

"Sorry, kid," he said quickly. "Come out here so I can see you better."

Shilo stepped slowly from the bathroom. His shirt hung to her knees, showing off a bit of her perfect legs, she'd left the top button undone, so that he could see just a bit of her porcelain chest beneath her large necklace. The belt hung around her waist, accentuating her curves. It was all black, so it made her white skin stand out even more.

Graverobber realized with a start that he was openly staring at her. She was possibly the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

"Wow," he said, nodding. "Looks good kid." _More like great. More like stunning. More like absolutely gorgeous…_

"Thanks," she said, smiling. She sat down and pulled on her knee high boots. He was sorry to see the skin go. He watched her finish getting ready, then held out his hand to her.

"Where are we going?" she asked as he led her out the door and down the dark staircase.

"I don't know yet." He smiled a crooked grin at Shilo. "Wherever we want."


	9. So Easy

**A/N: **Sorry about the wait, everyone. I hope that you enjoy this chapter anyway!

I want to thank my reviewers: **An Anonymous Soul, Angelfan86, MISS-DEATH-WAS-HERE, Laserai, Nadine J, Gryffindor'sSlytherinPrincess, Anime WarriorSkye and Tiger Green.**

**Warnings:** Language, drug use, sensual situations, things you'd expect from a story about Graverobber, and SPOILERS!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Repo! The Genetic Opera, or the characters. I only wish. Any OC's are mine, however.

…

Around the edge of the ever deteriorating city was an ever deteriorating ocean.

"Why are we here?" asked Shilo, staring out at the depressing black water.

Graverobber had decided to try and keep her far away from "body beach", but there was still the occasional peek of an arm from the water far out. He sighed and picked up a rock.

"A friend of mine used to bring me here," he said, tossing the rock. It skipped four times, before dropping into the murky blackness. The old grave robber would always take him to the ocean. They would spend hours skipping rocks while the older man would tell Graverobber stories about how things once were. "I always found it to be sort of… peaceful, I guess."

"I don't know if I'd call it peaceful," said Shilo quietly, picking up her own rock. She tossed it and it sunk immediately.

Graverobber scrutinized her. "You're right, it's not peaceful."

She looked up in surprise.

"But it used to be."

Shilo sat down on a rock nearby, looking attentive. Graverobber took this as his cue to continue.

"Once this ocean was teaming with life," he said, skipping another rock. "Live animals rather than dead bodies. And the water shone blue, rather than black. And people would swim in the water."

"I've never swam before," Shilo said wistfully.

Graverobber turned his head to look at her. "Someday," he said quietly.

"Do you remember that? The days when the water was blue and people would go swimming in the ocean?"

Graverobber shook his head. "No, that was over thirty years ago."

Shilo tilted her head. "So how do you know all this?"

He shrugged and tossed another rock.

She stood and grabbed another rock of her own. "Your friend?" she said, tossing her rock. It sunk immediately. "Ugh!"

"Yes, my friend," said Graverobber, laughing a little at her failed attempts.

"Who is this friend?" she asked, ignoring his snickering.

"You ask so many questions, kid," laughed Graverobber.

Shilo sighed. "Well, if you're not going to tell me anything about yourself, will you at least teach me how to do that rock thing?"

Graverobber turned, a smirk on his face. "C'mere."

Shilo walked over and took the rock that Graverobber placed in her hand. She ignored the shiver that she felt when his hand brushed hers.

"Ok, now toss it flat," he said, tossing his own in demonstration.

She nodded, then tossed her own. It skipped once, then dropped.

"Dang it," she muttered.

"Really?" asked Graverobber, snickering. "'Dang it?'"

Shilo rolled her eyes. "Fine. Damn it."

"Feels good doesn't it?"

Shilo smiled shyly. "Yeah, it kinda does."

Graverobber laughed. _She's so cute,_ he thought, then shook away the thought. "Ok, let's try this again," he said, trying to cover up his new feelings quickly. He picked up a rock from the ground and gave it to her. Then he circled around and took her wrist.

"Gentle flick, just like this," he said, helping her flick her wrist. He was so close, he could smell her. She had a sweet, wonderful smell. His thoughts wandered to if she would taste as good as she smelled.

_Don't think that way._

"Ok, you try," he said softly in her ear.

Shivers went down Shilo spine. "Ok," she said softly, trying hard to ignore the strong feeling in the pit of her stomach.

With a flick, the rock flew out of her hand and skipped across the water.

"Yes!" cried Shilo.

"Good job, kid," said Graverobber, grinning. He realized that he was still ridiculously close to her and stepped back quickly.

She turned and smiled. The sparkle was back in her eyes for a moment again. He smiled back at her. Then, he broke down.

Looking at another rock he was grabbing rather than at Shilo, he said, "the old grave robber, that was who used to bring me here. He taught me the trade and was a very good friend."

He didn't look at Shilo, but he could tell she was smiling. "Thanks for telling me, Graverobber," she said softly.

…

"Come on," he whispered, gesturing to Shilo.

"I can't do it," she whispered back, standing at the gate of the graveyard.

"You don't have to do it, you just have to come with me," Graverobber replied, trying desperately to get her to follow him.

"But what if-?"

Graverobber rushed back to her, grabbed her wrists and pulled her into the graveyard. "Now you're in. Not so bad, right?"

She looked around at her gloomy surroundings and shrugged. Graverobber knew what she was thinking. She was afraid to see anything that might remind her of the recent deaths she'd seen occur.

"You'll be fine," he said softly. "Just hang out close by."

He went to a tomb and pushed back the cover, then pulled the body inside onto the pavement. It landed with a thud. He reached down with his needle, smacked it into the body's nose, and let the glowing blue liquid fill the vial. Just a normal day in the life of a grave robber.

He pocketed the vial, then looked up at Shilo's disgusted face. "You sure you don't want to try? It's great stress relief."

"Haha," mocked Shilo.

She watched him do three more bodies, then finally, she stepped forward to him.

"Ok," she said, her voice small.

Graverobber smiled crookedly and handed her the needle. He pulled out a fourth body for her.

"It's easy," he whispered softly, enticingly. "So easy."

"I don't think-"

"Don't think, just smack it."

Shilo stared down at the corpse and imagined it was Rotti Largo. She smacked the needle up into the corpse's skull, then pressed the button that sucked up the Zydrate. In seconds, her vial was filled with the glow. She smiled.

"It _is_ good stress relief," she laughed a little.

"Good," said Graverobber, pulling out his own needle. "Keep going. I'm gonna be rich."

Shilo started moving through the graves, pulling out bodies and getting more and more Z. Finally after about a half hour, Graverobber came over to her and whispered softly, "time to go."

Shilo could hear a soft urgency in his voice. She nodded, understanding, and walked to the gate with him, ignoring the sound of GeneCops moving through the graveyard behind them.


	10. Angel

The two wandered through the streets, pockets filled with Zydrate. Shilo felt on top of the world.

"It's such a rush," she said, smiling.

"I told you so," Graverobber said, watching her swing her arms happily. Without really thinking, he took one of her hands. She didn't show any sort of emotion, she just gently continued to swing their arms back and forth.

Graverobber suddenly felt a small raindrop hit his head. He smiled, he loved rain. It made their shit-hole of a city feel that much less shitty.

"Ah!" said Shilo, jumping. "Something wet just hit me!"

Graverobber laughed and turned to look at her. She had a confused look on her face and jumped again as another raindrop hit her. She was being serious.

"It's just rain, kid," he laughed.

Shilo looked up in surprise. "Rain?"

Graverobbers amusement faded. "Haven't you ever been out in the rain?"

Shilo shook her head. "I've read about it, and I've heard it on the windows," she replied. "But my dad always told me it could make me more sick…"

"Damn," whispered Graverobber. The rain started to come down harder and Shilo rushed for cover, pulling him along with her.

"Nope," said Graverobber, pulling off his jacket and tossing it under a nearby ledge. She'd need something dry in a moment. "You're going to get right into it."

He pulled Shilo back out into the rain, despite her laughing protests, and spun her around as the downpour began.

Laughing more, Shilo let go of him and put her face up to the rain. She tossed her arms out and spun in a circle. Graverobber stared at her in awe. She was possibly the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. She lit up the world around her like she was an angel. His angel.

Shilo looked back at Graverobber. His white, buttoned shirt stuck to his skin and beneath it she could see his well toned body. She blushed slightly as she thought of what it might be like to wrap her arms around that body. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't help her attraction to him.

She shook the thoughts out of her head and little drops of water flew off of her. She walked back over to him and he took her hand again.

Shilo looked up at him, smiling a little. He looked down and smiled back. Then, he pulled her back to where he'd hidden his coat, draped it around her, and the two walked down the street toward home.

…

The sun was beginning to shine weakly when Shilo and Graverobber got back to the apartment. It was late afternoon. However, with the little sleep Shilo had gotten the night before, she was getting tired.

"Do you think maybe I could get some sleep?" asked Shilo softly, staring into the bedroom.

"Yeah, kid," replied Graverobber, glancing at her and seeing her sway slightly. He started rummaging through the refrigerator.

Shilo continued to stand in the kitchen until Graverobber looked up at her expectantly. "I… umm… I sleep… better when you're… you know… next to me."

Graverobber tilted his head and squinted at her. "So, you're asking me to come sleep by you?"

Shilo swallowed embarrassed. "Never mind, it's fine," she said quickly, turning to walk away, thinking that she might try to drown herself in the shower.

Graverobber crossed quickly to her and took her wrist, before she could run. "Shilo, if you want me too, I will."

Shilo looked up in surprise at the tenderness in his voice. He was leaning close to her. "If it helps, I'll stay beside you while you sleep." He pressed his lips to her forehead. "I'll do anything for you."

Shilo couldn't breath. Their bodies were close and it made her heart race.

"Come on," he said softly, leading her into the bedroom.

Shilo lay down, and Graverobber sat beside her with his book. She started to doze when Graverobber gently took her hand. She smiled slightly. He was always there for her. He was her comfort. It made her think of when she was younger and was terrified of the dark. Her father had given her a night light, to bring a bit of light to the darkness. Now, her life was the darkness. And Graverobber was the one lighting it up.

She smiled and let out a tiny sigh, then fell asleep.

It was the first time she didn't dream.

…

Graverobber was content for the first time in years. Shilo and him had a life, a routine. They would go out, go to the ocean, or go shopping for books. Every once in a while he would take her to the grave yard with him, and even on some occasions, he would take her distributing, although she was often hesitant to shoot others up. When she stayed home, she would come up with crazy names to ask him. They ate together, read together, talked late into the mornings together, and always slept together.

Yes, he was content, but not completely.

He wanted Shilo more than anything. The scalpel sluts on the street no longer even caught his attention. They simply didn't even compare to Shilo. With every brush of skin, every stolen glance, he felt more and more drawn to her.

But Shilo was special. He knew he could not do anything until she showed that she wanted him too. And he wouldn't. So he stayed content with the way things were.

And the weeks passed.

…

Shilo heard the door open. "Is your name Dallas?" she called to Graverobber.

"I find that insulting," he called back.

Shilo giggled and crossed the name out.

Graverobber came and stood against the door, tearing huge chunks out of a chicken wing. "When are you gonna give it up?"

"When I find out your real name," said Shilo with a shrug.

Graverobber looked at her leaning over her new book. She was wearing a new dress he'd insisted on buying her. It was better than his shirt, but it certainly didn't help his attention span. He could see just a peek of cleavage.

_Perv, _he thought, looking away. _Stop looking down her shirt. _

He needed to think of something to break the silence, and it wasn't something she probably wanted to talk about, but he knew he would have to ask sometime.

"You dreamt last night," he prodded softly.

Shilo sighed and shook her head. "Unfortunately. I wasn't screaming was I?"

Graverobber shook his head. "No, but I do have a tear stained shirt from where your head was lying."

Shilo was quiet. Graverobber went and sat gently beside her. "Want to talk about it?"

Shilo brushed a tear from her eye. "Yesterday was my eighteenth birthday. I just had this dream about when I was younger and my dad threw me a party."

"Shit, kid," said Graverobber, feeling suddenly guilty. "You shoulda told me, I could have done something fun with you, rather than taking you to the depressing graveyard."

Through his guilt, Graverobber also felt a certain pleasure that he didn't even want to really admit to himself. The kid was an adult now, at least now she wasn't jail bait.

_Don't think that way!_

"The graveyard _is _fun," Shilo said, laughing.

"You're one creepy kid," laughed Graverobber. Well, at least she didn't seem to gloomy anymore. "Go to sleep, it's two in the morning."

Shilo stored her book under her pillow. She waited until Graverobber had turned out the light and was beside her, then she gently curled against his warm body. It was there that she felt safe.

Graverobber wanted Shilo, but what he didn't know was that she wanted him just as much.


	11. Becoming Her Hero

**A/N:** I didn't even put an author's note on my last chapter, lol. I was just that anxious to get it up for you all.

I want to thank my reviewers: **An Anonymous Soul, Laserai, Nadine J, MISS-DEATH-WAS-HERE, angelfan86, Gryffindor'sSlytherinPrincess, Anime WarriorSkye, Tiger Green, and RagamuffinSundrop. **If I missed you, I'm so sorry. Just tell me.

I'd like to add an extra **WARNING **here. I have a certain creepy character coming back in this chapter. I don't want to give anything away really, but if you have difficulty with anything dealing with attempted rape, I really suggest skipping the part with the creepy character, and going to the last seven paragraphs.

**Warnings:** Language, drug use, sensual situations, things you'd expect from a story about Graverobber, and SPOILERS!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Repo! The Genetic Opera, or the characters. I only wish. Any OC's are mine, however.

…

"_Lungs and livers and bladders and hearts. You always save a bundle when you buy our GeneCo parts!"_

"Ugh," muttered Shilo wrinkling her nose at the giant television that hovered over the city. "If I was running GeneCo, I'd get rid of this commercial."

It was a game that her and Graverobber had started a few weeks before. They made up things they would do if they could be running GeneCo. It had started when Shilo and Graverobber had passed a Repo victim on their way to the alley.

"_If I was running GeneCo, I'd get rid of Repo Men," Shilo said, staring sadly at the poor girl. _

"_If I was running GeneCo," said Graverobber, pulling out his needle and crouching beside the victim, "I'd have only three more Repos done." He extracted the Zydrate from the body and looked up at Shilo. "Pavichi, Luigi, and Amber."_

_Shilo smiled. What else would she do if she ran GeneCo? "If I was running GeneCo, I would have an entire floor of that giant building dedicated to my bug collection."_

"_If I were running GeneCo, I could just get Zydrate from the labs to sell on the black market, rather than having to worry about stealing it from the dead."_

"_If you were running GeneCo, you wouldn't have to sell Zydrate on the black market, you'd already be rich."_

_Graverobber shoved Shilo playfully. "There you go again, always thinking inside the box."_

"If I were running GeneCo," Graverobber replied, laughing, "I'd at least get someone different to sing the song."

"I know," laughed Shilo. "It's so obnoxious."

"Finally," the news anchor floating miles above the sky was taking loudly. "People still mourn the loss of Blind Mag."

Shilo's eyes snapped to the screen above. Mag was floating above a stage, her voice floating beautifully over the crowd.

"Shit," hissed Graverobber. "C'mon kid, you don't want to watch this."

"_Come take these eyes, I would rather be blind!" _Mag sang. Then she was falling.

It was just like Shilo's nightmares, only she'd never actually seen how Mag had died. She blinked tears from her eyes.

"Fuck, kid I never wanted you to see that," said Graverobber, his voice soft and careful.

Shilo shook her head and swallowed, trying to get rid of the tight feeling in her throat. "No, I'm," she stopped and swallowed again as her voice shook. "I'm glad I saw it."

Graverobber gently pulled Shilo into his body for a hug. He felt her shiver a little as she let a few more tears escape.

"She was my godmother, you know," said Shilo. It was so quiet, Graverobber barely heard her. When he understood what she had said, he stiffened in surprise. He hadn't known that. Shilo had literally lost _everything_ the night of the opera.

"Do you still want me to go distributing tonight, or should we order a pizza and stay inside?" he asked. He was perfectly willing to do so, especially if he could have her in his arms a little longer.

Shilo shook her head against Graverobber's chest. "No, I'll be fine. But I think maybe you should just go out alone tonight."

She looked up into Graverobber's surprised face. "You sure kid? You really want to be alone right now?"

Shilo gave him a shaky smile. "I'll be fine Graverobber."

"Ok," he said sounding a little doubtful. "Well, I'll come home a little early tonight."

She just smiled and nodded, then walked down the alley alone.

The tiny apartment was a few blocks away. She'd walked it herself before, but that night, it gave her goose bumps to be alone. She tried to shake the feeling, but it made her hurry a bit more.

In the time she had spent with Graverobber, she had learned how to use a stove, although not very successfully. When she got home, she started the stove and put on a pot of noodles. She could still feel that strange, goose bumps feeling, so she hummed as she stirred, and hummed as she served herself, and hummed as she brought her noodles into the bedroom and ate on the bed with her book. It made her feel a little less alone.

She finished off her dinner and sat back with her book. Suddenly, she heard the door creak open. Graverobber certainly was home early.

Shilo grabbed her name book and opened it to the name she'd highlighted earlier.

"Is your name Jesse?" she called hopefully to Graverobber.

"No," said a low, gravelly voice, that was definitely not Graverobber's. "It's actually Roach. But you can call me whatever you like baby."

Shilo's breathing stopped. Why was he there?

She didn't answer, instead she stood and walked to the bedroom door.

"Um, Graverobber isn't here," she said, seeing his hulking frame in the doorway.

Roach shrugged. "I can wait." His eyes narrowed and he stepped into the kitchen and closed the door behind him. "In fact, I think I like just the two of us better."

She swallowed nervously. She hoped he didn't mean what she thought he meant.

"Um, maybe you should just come back la-" Shilo stopped midsentence as Roach approached her.

"Maybe you should not talk," he said in a low gravelly voice. He was to close. He reeked of alcohol.

He reached out a hand and touched Shilo's hair. She thought she should run, or scream, but she was frozen.

"You're really pretty," he murmured, then brushed the piece of hair behind her ear. Shilo slapped his hand away.

"Are you drunk?" Shilo asked amazed to hear her voice so strong.

Roach grinned, then grabbed her around the neck and roughly pulled her to his lips.

Shilo knew she should be scared, but it was a different emotion that welled up inside her. She was pissed. She'd never been more furious in her life. That bastard had just stolen her first kiss. She had hoped that maybe Graverobber… but so much for that.

Shilo angrily pushed him away. He looked surprised for a moment, then anger crossed his face. He grabbed at her again. Then, the panic finally set in. He grabbed both he arms and tried to pull her toward her again. Shilo pushed against him, as tears streamed down her face.

"Don't!" she cried, her heart racing.

"Shut up," snapped Roach, pulling at her shirt. Shilo heard it tear with a loud ripping noise that sounded like her death sentence. She rushed to cover her exposed top, but Roach pulled her arms roughly away.

"Please!" cried Shilo.

Suddenly, like the voice of an angel, Shilo heard someone yell "HEY!"

Roach turned long enough for Shilo to see past him, where Graverobber stood. Hope flooded through her.

"Let. Her. Go," said Graverobber, each word strong and harsh. He took a menacing step forward.

Roach observed the situation, probably wondering how he'd fair in a fight. He smirked.

"Come and get her then," he said, his lips twisting into a hideously evil grin.

Graverobber moved so fast that Shilo barely had time to duck. Graverobber's fist contacted hard with Roach's skull. Roach went down to the ground. Shilo, finally free from his grasp, ran to stand against the wall, far away from him. Graverobber stood above him, his eyes ablaze.

"You come near her again," he said, his voice cold as ice, "and I will fucking kill you. I will stab a needle up your nose while you're still alive, and take all the Zydrate from your worthless body. And if that doesn't kill you, then I'll go fucking Repo Man on you. I wonder how much Amber would buy your organs for?"

Terror flickered across Roach's face. Then, he scrambled across the floor and out the door.

"Yeah, run you cockroach," Graverobber muttered under his breath.

Shilo stood against the wall. She felt as if she was frozen there. She clung to it as though she might fall through nothingness if she wasn't holding onto something. Horror ran through her. She suddenly remembered to breath.

Graverobber turned to look at her. Worry suddenly crossed his previously angry face. In a gentle voice, he said, "Are you ok, Shilo?"

"Oh God," Shilo cried, suddenly finding her voice. She rushed to Graverobber and tossed herself into his arms, sobbing. "Thank you, thank you," she sobbed over and over.

Graverobber tightened his hold on her comfortingly.

Shilo didn't even think about it, she just suddenly pulled away, and reached up, placing her lips on his.

Graverobber stiffened in surprise. Shilo pulled away in horror at what she'd just done.

"I'm so sorry," she said quickly, backing away from him.

Graverobber looked at her, his expression unreadable. Then he walked forward, and gently wrapped his hands around her wrists. Then, he did the last thing Shilo had expected. He leaned down and kissed her back.


	12. Discussions

**A/N: **I'm sorry about the long wait for the update. I just haven't really had the time to write, and I'm on vacation in Cali, so tearing myself away from the beach to get to my computer is kinda hard on me. Also, I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. I think you guys will like it though, I finally got some fluffiness going on. =D

Also, I know that everyone basically wanted me to have Graverobber cut Roach into little tiny pieces, but I can't. I have plans for him. Sorry…

Ok, before you read on, some thank yous to my wonderful reviewers **An Anonymous Soul, Laserai, Nadine J, MISS-DEATH-WAS-HERE, angelfan86, Gryffindor'sSlytherinPrincess, Anime WarriorSkye, Tiger Green, and RagamuffinSundrop Repophantom and EvilRootBeer. **AND a very special thanks to **Smile** who was the first one to actually find the piece of the deleted scene in chapter 6. It was:

Amber: "There you are!"

Graverobber: "That's trouble."

From the deleted scene Shilo and Graverobber Escape.

On with the show!

…

Shilo stepped away from their kiss after a brief moment. "I guess that was sort of a thank you."

"Well, I guess that was also sort of a you're welcome," said Graverobber. He had a slight smile on his face, and looked rather pleased, but it suddenly switched back to worry. "Are you really ok, Shilo?"

Shilo thought for a moment, then shook her head. She closed her eyes. She could see everything happening again. _"Didn't I say the world was cruel?" _whispered a soft voice in her head. Tears softly started to drip again.

Graverobber saw her falling apart. This was unforgivable. He wished he had ripped Roach limb from limb. Shilo didn't deserve to be so hurt. He walked forward, taking off his jacket and draping it over her exposed top. Then he gently pulled her body into his own, where she sobbed against his chest.

…

The days passed slowly and agonizingly as Graverobber let Shilo recover. He barely touched her, let alone kissed her again. He thought that could definitely fuck the poor girl up. She needed some time. He knew that.

When they went to the graveyards collecting, Shilo had no hesitation smacking the needle any more. In fact, with every needle that was pushed into every skull, Graverobber could see a bit of vengeance on her face. He was sure that she could see Roach's face on every one of those corpses.

…

The good thing was that she didn't dream about what had happened. Shilo had been sure that she would see the scene over and over when she closed her eyes. However, she didn't. After a while, she started to realize why. She talked about it with Graverobber. She unloaded all her feelings and he was there, nodding, listening, helping. The reason she'd dreamt of the Opera, was because it had been bottled up inside her. She never talked about it.

Once again, Graverobber was lighting up the darkness for her.

…

"Want to go out to eat tonight?" Graverobber asked. It was about a week and a half after the incident. He noticed that Shilo was starting to smile again. That seemed promising.

"Sure," said Shilo. He'd noticed that she had something new going on. She'd found a notebook recently in his pile of junk, and she had been running a pencil across the page all day. He wondered if maybe she'd gotten bored of the books he had and started to write her own. She closed it up and put it aside. "But I was kinda wondering if we could maybe talk about something before we go."

Graverobber looked up from the boots he was lacing.

She stood and walked over to sit on the bed beside him. She was nervously tapping her fingers against her legs. "So… we kissed."

"So we did," replied Graverobber, raising his eyebrows slightly.

"Nothing really changes, does it?"

_Damn it, _thought Graverobber. He really hoped he hadn't fucked this up. "Shilo, nothing changes if you don't want it to. We don't even have to think about that kiss or talk about it ever again if you don't want to. And we don't have to re-visit it if you don't want to." _Please, please want to. _

"But…" She paused, and looked up at Graverobber. "Maybe, I did kind of want to re-visit it."

That was enough for him. Before she could say any more, he crushed her lips with his own.

Her first kiss. He was her first kiss. He definitely wasn't going to count Roach and his bullshit. He, Graverobber was her first kiss. She was so pure and untouched. It was a huge turn-on.

Graverobber deepened the kiss, his lips moving gently against hers. All thought had ceased, it was just the two of them, and it was perfect.

Graverobber began to grow bolder as the kiss progressed. He snaked one arm around Shilo and pulled her closer. The other hand he placed hehind her neck, tilting her head farther up. Then, he parted his lips and flicked his tongue across hers. She stiffened for a moment, then relaxed and parted her own lips, giving him access to explore her mouth.

Shilo moaned softly. She had never known that anything could be so right. Her hands traveled gently up Graverobber's chest and around his neck, pulling him even closer, if it was even possible. She tried mimicking the way his tongue moved in her mouth, hoping that it was right. She was so unsure, but he hadn't pulled away, so she must have been doing alright.

Graverobber's lips moved from her mouth to her jaw, then down her neck, leaving an intense burning where they touched. His hand on her lower back traveled farther and farther down. His lips moved back to hers.

Slowly, Shilo's hands traveled back down to his chest. Suddenly, she knew exactly where she wanted this to go.

As Shilo popped the first button on Graverobber's shirt out of place, something in his brain popped back into place. Shilo was still just a kid, she had been through a lot in the last few weeks, and she wasn't some cheap scalpel slut. She was more. She was an angel. She was pure and perfect. And as much as he wanted her, things were moving to fast.

"Wait a second kid," he said pulling away. She took the opportunity of his lips being away from hers to move her lips to his neck and already half bare chest. "Kid."

Her hands continued to undo the buttons on his shirt, and her lips continued to trail against his skin. He almost said fuck it, but he knew that this couldn't go on.

"Whoa, Shilo," he said, pulling her gently away. "We need to slow down."

He would have laughed at her confused face had the situation been less serious. "Look, I really like being with you, and I think you're beautiful," he explained. She smiled and blushed, looking down. He pulled her face back up so that he could look deep into her eyes. "We've got to take this slow though."

Shilo lifted her eyebrows skeptically at him. "I didn't think I would ever hear you say that."

He just shook his head. "Shilo, sex can really fuck a person up. No pun intended." He looked at Shilo's still confused face. "I don't want you to do anything you're not ready for."

"But, I am ready," she insisted. Graverobber could hear the desperation in her voice. She was desperate to prove herself.

Graverobber placed a short kiss on her lips. "Another time, Shilo," he whispered softly. "We should definitely continue this though."

He brushed Shilo's lips gently with his. She smiled. "Yeah, I guess I can live with that."

She reached around his neck again and pulled his lips to hers.

He pulled away a moment later and gave her a playful smile. "Chinese?"

…

"So," Shilo said, picking at her broccoli and beef. She was silent for a long moment. Graverobber could tell that there was something bugging her.

"Yes?" he prodded patiently, the corners of his mouth twitching.

"Well…" she took a deep breath and put her hands on the table. "I guess what happened earlier is still really on my mind." Her words tumbled out, then, to Shilo's surprise they kept coming. "I mean, you have sex with scalpel sluts on the street all the time, you don't have to hide that, it's pretty obvious. But you still won't with me."

Graverobber reached across the table and took Shilo's hand, a gentle, caring gesture that surprised even himself. "Because I honestly care about you, Shilo," he said softly.

She looked up, blushing slightly, and smiled. Then, her lips twisted.

"What now, kid?" asked Graverobber.

"Well, I was just wondering," she said, looking extremely embarrassed. "Did you and Amber ever…" she let the thought trail off, and tried very hard not to look at Graverobber.

"Don't ask questions you don't want to know the answer to kid," replied Graverobber, trying to hide his own discomfort.

_So that's a yes, _thought Shilo, disappointed. Then, she pushed the thought to the back of her mind. It didn't matter. Not at all.


	13. Swimming and Other Business

**A/N: **Sorry about the wait, I've been moving back into college, getting the swing of things, etc. etc.

Please review!

**Warnings:** Language, drug use, sensual situations, things you'd expect from a story about Graverobber, and SPOILERS!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Repo! The Genetic Opera, or the characters. I only wish. Any OC's are mine, however.

…

The streets on the edge of the north side of town were quiet, unlike the heart of the city which Graverobber and Shilo frequented. Shilo could hear her heels clicking loudly against the pavement and echoing all around her. Ahead, a door shut rapidly.

"It's way creepy here," Shilo muttered, squeezing Graverobbers hand tighter and pulling herself closer to him.

Graverobber smiled at this. The past week had been something from a dream. He and Shilo were always together. He could kiss her whenever he felt like it. And he especially loved it when she clung to his hand. It was unbelievable that he didn't feel the need for sex when it came to Shilo. The very feeling of her beside her, her hand in his, and the very thought that she was all _his_… well, that was enough for him.

"Just curious, what about this place makes it creepy?" he asked, letting go of her hand and putting a protective arm around her. She pressed herself even closer to him.

"The lack of people, I guess," she replied. "It's not crawling with GeneCops or scalpel sluts. It's… different."

"You think it's creepier without the scalpel sluts?"

Shilo shoved Graverobber playfully with her shoulder, and ignored his question.

"Just bare with me for a few more minutes," Graverobber replied, smiling. "There's something really great I wanted to show you."

They walked in a comfortable silence for a while. Then, Graverobber came to a door. The building was made of bricks, and all the windows were boarded up. The door had a lopsided NO TRESSPASSING sign on it, and beneath it Shilo could make out the words EMPLOYEES ONLY.

"I have a feeling we're not allowed, Graverobber," said Shilo nervously.

Graverobber just flicked his hand in a "who cares" way, then pushed the door open with his shoulder.

Immediately, a strange smell filled Shilo's nose. It burned a bit, but was slightly intoxicating, and had almost a clean smell.

Graverobber led the way into the room, and pulled hard on a large lever. The room lit up quickly, and left Shilo blinking. As her eyes adjusted to the brightness, she noticed that they were in a huge room, with a large indentation in the floor that was filled with water.

"Where are we?" she asked cautiously.

"You said you've never been swimming before," replied Graverobber, who was shedding his coat. "This is another place the other grave robber used to take me to."

Shilo raised her eyebrows at him.

"It's a pool," said Graverobber. "People used to come here to go swimming." Shilo's eyebrows were raised. "You know, before people were consumed by surgery. Back when people wanted to… have a life, I guess."

He took off his shirt and then his worn jeans, leaving him standing in just his underwear. Shilo's eyes were quickly drawn to Graverobber's toned pale chest. She quickly turned away, not wanting to ogle.

Graverobber dove into the water gracefully. He came to the top and watched Shilo stand on the edge, looking nervous.

"Take off your clothes," he said with a smirk.

She smirked as well. _Uh-oh, _thought Graverobber.

Very slowly, Shilo lifted her frilly black shirt, first showing off her flat stomach, then just the edge of her plain black bra. Then, even more agonizingly slowly, she pulled it all the way off, shaking her hair out as it went over her head. Next, she slowly undid the buttons on her skirt and dropped it to the ground, revealing a pair of lacy black underwear.

It took all of Graverobber's will not to jump out of the pool and take her right then.

Shilo gently took off her wig, and placed it next to her shirt. Black hair was just starting to crop up on her head. She looked slightly embarrassed as her glanced at her practically bald head, but he knew she shouldn't be. She was almost perfect to him.

"Now jump in," said Graverobber. "And don't panic, it's a little deep."

She nodded, took a step, and jumped in feet first.

Shilo immediately did the opposite of what Graverobber had said. It was freezing and she immediately started flailing about, trying to get to the surface. Then, she felt strong hands wrap around her arms and pull her up.

"C-cold," she yelped.

Graverobber pulled her over to shallower water and she stood, shivering. "Sorry kid," he laughed. "I should've let you get in where you could stand, but I didn't want you wimping out as soon as you touched the water."

Shilo tossed a handful of water at Graverobber. "I wouldn't have wimped out," she muttered.

Graverobber just laughed and splashed her back. She shivered and crouched down so that her shoulders were covered with water. She was surprised that it seemed warmer.

Graverobber let her get used to the water, then showed her how to swim, and stay afloat. He was amazed at how graceful and beautiful she was. She caught on quickly and was soon swimming in circles around him.

"This is so much fun," giggled Shilo, dipping her head back. Graverobber swam forward and pulled her into his arms. She laughed and looped her arms around his neck.

Graverobber was smiling and staring at Shilo. She blushed and looked down. Graverobber pulled her back into shallower waters, where they could both stand, then tilted her head up and kissed her.

It wasn't gentle like it usually was, it was forceful. It practically burned her lips. She let her legs float up and around his waist. He gently pushed her toward the pool wall, the cold water flowing around them, and pushed her against it.

Shilo felt her heart clanging faster and faster as she pulled him tighter to her. He removed his lips from her own and kissed down her jaw line, towards her neck, and then down her chest. He moved agonizingly slowly, then stopped before he could even reach her cleavage.

He pulled away and stared at her with piercing blue eyes. "Are you ok?" he asked softly.

Shilo realized that her breathing was fast and nervous. However, she nodded quickly and pulled Graverobber back to her insistently. This time, maybe, she could get her way. She took Graverobber's hands and pulled them around her back so they rested on her bra snaps. She gave a soft sigh in pleasure as Graverobber made a hungry noise and began to pull at the snaps.

Suddenly, with a start, Graverobber remembered where he was and who he was with. He stiffened around Shilo, then removed his hands from her bra. "Shilo," he said softly, putting an end to the passionate mood.

Shilo knew immediately what he was saying. No farther. As always. She unwrapped herself from him and pushed herself away from him, then swam toward the deep end of the pool.

"Shit," muttered Graverobber, swimming after her.

"Shilo," he said, reaching toward her.

"Just answer me something," she said, her voice slightly choked. "You'll fuck hundreds of random scalpel sluts on the street, but why am I not good enough for you?"

"Shilo!" said Graverobber in surprise. "That's not the case." He swam towards her and hugged her to him, the two of them floating, suspended. "You're to good for me. Don't you see that? Fuck, look at me!"

Shilo shook her head. "I chose you for a reason." She did her best to look at him. "And I'm choosing you again now."

She placed her lips on his. This time, Graverobber felt not the need, but the passion. He scooped her up and swam with her to the other end of the pool, carried her up the stairs and then laid her across his coat.

The two of them kissed slowly and gently, a light fire burning where their skin met, before Graverobber pulled away once more.

"I thought you should know something before we go any farther," he said gently.

"What?" she whispered.

He leaned down to her ear. "Luke."

He pulled away to see her blinking in surprise. "That's my name," he said softly in explanation.

"Why are you telling me?" Shilo asked softly.

He smirked. "I figured it would be easier to scream during sex than Graverobber."

She smirked too and brought his lips back to hers.

It was, in fact, easier.

…

**A/N:** Ok, so I just wanted to give a little background on why I chose this name. I thought for forever about what I wanted his name to be, and I was literally completely stumped. I looked up light on a names website and it came up with the name Lucasta. Well, this was a girls name, so then I thought Lucas. Well, I have a friend name Lucas, and it's just too weird to think of that name with the Graverobber. So finally I thought Luke. I thought that this was perfect because for a while, I'd also toyed with names from the bible. So, this is why I chose the name Luke. I hope you guys like it, if you hate it, I'm sorry…


	14. The Chase

**A/N: **Some quick thank yous to my beloved reviewers: **An Anonymous Soul, Laserai, Nadine J, MISS-DEATH-WAS-HERE, angelfan86, Gryffindor'sSlytherinPrincess, Anime WarriorSkye, Tiger Green, RagamuffinSundrop, Repophantom, EvilRootBeer, Smile, SilverDustXHearts, TheMarshmaloWizardGhostCookie **(I especially love your name!) **Jambled Distress, Wolfes Groupie, Ag, and Lydiathia **(Thank you so so much, that was an amazingly wonderful review)**. **

So, I got some mixed feelings on Luke, which I totally understand. I just really did not want to be the five hundredth person to name him Terrance. I mean, Terrance is an awesome name, but I just didn't want to be like everyone else. So, I just hope you all still love Graverobber, even with the name I gave him.

**Warnings:** Language, drug use, sensual situations, things you'd expect from a story about Graverobber, and SPOILERS!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Repo! The Genetic Opera, or the characters. I only wish. Any OC's are mine, however.

…

"WHAT?"

Pavi Largo ducked his head to narrowly avoid being hit by the desk lamp his sister had flung towards him. He was used to that sort of treatment.

"You're trying to tell me that that bitch is still in the city!" Amber screeched at the GeneCop standing before him. He cowered slightly.

"I'm afraid s-so, Miss Sweet," he stammered. "She was seen last n-night on the North side of town with the man known as G-graverobber."

Amber spun and glared at him, then gave a motion with her hand. Her body guard pulled out his gun, and in seconds the GeneCop was bleeding on the floor.

"No need to lose-a your temper, sister," muttered Pavi in disgust.

"That fucking bastard lied to me," Amber snapped. "I'll have both their heads on a silver platter."

The door banged open and Luigi came strolling in, stepping over the dead GeneCop as though he wasn't even there.

"I thought you said your Repo man was handling the Lee case," he snapped angrily at Amber.

"I am not in the fucking mood Luigi," growled Amber. "Besides I'm pulling every GeneCop off their current cases, to look for the Wallace girl."

"Amber," snapped Luigi and Pavi at the same time.

"Shut up, both of you," Amber snapped back, walking briskly to the doors. She swung them open and two new GeneCops stepped through the door.

"Get a team together," she said, her voice dangerous. "Search down the north side of town, find their tracks, and bring her here." There was a long moment of silence. "NOW!"

The GeneCops both jumped around and rushed out the door, eager to get away from their boss.

…

Graverobber turned his head and looked at the masterpiece beside him. His coat had slipped off her back and it shone white in the darkness. There was a thick velvet ribbon around her neck that held on her pendant. It was the only thing that had remained on her. He placed his fingers on it and gently traced his finger across it. Then, he gently leaned over her and trailed soft kisses across her bare shoulders.

It had been amazing. She was soft and gentle, and completely perfect. He could still hear her breathing in his ear, still feel her soft skin against his. And waking up next to her… well that was the best part. He'd never woken beside a beautiful woman before. Sex was business for him, once it was over, it was over. There weren't the soft kisses, the holding hands in the darkness, the sweet whispers. There wasn't the listening to breath as he slowly drifted to sleep.

As much as he hated to admit it, he was finding himself falling…

"Nope," he muttered out loud.

"Luke?" asked Shilo, slowly turning over.

"Good morning," Graverobber said softly, watching as she stretched.

"Morning," she replied smiling and snuggling closer to him.

"Sleep well?" asked Graverobber.

Shilo's smile grew as she thought of the night before. "Very well."

"Good," whispered Graverobber, kissing her forehead.

The pool light's lit up the world around the two of them. Shilo reached up and gently ran her hands through Graverobber's hair. She smiled as she realized it was still wet.

"We should go home," she said softly, kissing his neck.

He groaned and rolled on top of her to pin her down. "Are you sure about that?" he whispered softly.

His words raised goose bumps on Shilo's arms, but before she could answer, there was a loud banging on the pool door.

"GeneCo authorities!" called out a booming voice.

"Shit," hissed Graverobber.

The two of them stumbled up. Graverobber grabbed their clothes and pulled on his pants. Shilo wrapped herself in his giant coat which hung around her like a tent.

Graverobber ran toward the wall, where a rusty ladder stood. He climbed rapidly, with Shilo rushing after him.

"What are they doing here?" she whispered, following as quickly after him as she could.

"I don't know," he muttered above her. "But them finding you isn't good."

He pulled himself into the steel rafters, then turned and pulled Shilo up as well. There was another loud crash from below them as the GeneCops struggled against the locked door.

"Here," muttered Graverobber, pointing forward at a hole in the wall. There was another bang.

Shilo rushed after him carefully and stared at the hole in the wall that was the size of her fist.

"Look," Graverobber said softly, running his hands down the wall. It had ridges in it.

"When I open this hole in the wall, climb down the ridges, then run like hell," Graverobber whispered softly, grasping Shilo's hands.

"What about you?" she hissed.

"I'm right behind you kid," he whispered with a tiny grin. Shilo could see a glint in his eyes. She could see how excited he was about the chase. She quickly leaned up and kissed him.

Suddenly, the door below them banged open and a swarm of GeneCops carrying guns rushed in. Any moment one of them could look up and see the two half-naked people above them.

"Fuck," muttered Graverobber. He wrapped his shirt around his hand, then reached for the rotting steel, grasped an edge, and pulled.

There was a loud screech, but before Shilo could even peek and see if the GeneCops were looking, she was climbing through the tiny hole. She grabbed at the ridges in the wall, and half climbed, half slid down the wall. Above her, Graverobber was climbing out of the hole as well. She reached the ground and took off running.

Behind her, she could hear the sound of Graverobber's heavy boots. He caught up with her fast, and grabbed her hand, leading her in a direction she hadn't expected.

The two of them rushed down an alley, and before she could say anything Graverobber had thrown open a dumpster lid, and jumped in.

She hesitated a moment, but Graverobber peeked over the edge and raised his eyebrows at her. Taking a deep breath of what was sure to be her last breath of fresh air, she jumped into the dumpster behind him.

Graverobber slammed the lid slammed shut. Shilo was immediately swallowed by darkness and the smell of garbage. Trying not to hyperventilate, she snuggled closer to Graverobber and covered her nose.

"Well, isn't this romantic," he said softly, putting his arm around her and pulling her close. She shoved him a little, but couldn't help but notice that there was practically no space between them.

From outside, Shilo could hear loud footsteps. She held her breath and squeezed Graverobber's hand until the sounds faded.

"Easy there kid," muttered Graverobber. "I might need that hand someday."

Shilo giggled and slowly eased up her grip on his hand. She slowly got up on her knees and pushed the lid up a bit so that she could peek out. The alley was empty.

Graverobber grabbed Shilo's wrist and pulled her back down. She fell on top of him.

"Well," he chuckled.

"It's your fault we are in this position," she snapped.

Her eyes were slowly becoming more and more accustomed to the darkness. She could see a smile stretching across his face.

"What?" she asked, laughing softly.

He just smiled again and pulled her lips down to his.

She pulled away laughing. "This isn't very romantic," she whispered.

"Since it seems as though we'll be spending a while in here," he turned Shilo over and lay across her. "We might as well pass the time."

Shilo shook her head at the man above her. "You are relentless," she whispered.

"Yep," he whispered back, leaning down to kiss her once more.

But as light kisses were turning slowly into something more, across town, someone was finding exactly what they were looking for.


	15. Taking Care of Business

A/N: I'm trying to get back in the habit of writing. I finally finished this chapter, which I've been pulling up like once a week and doing like two paragraphs. But now it's done, Yay! I hope you guys like it. Please review, and tons of thank yous to my regular reviewers, I hope you guys are still with me…

…

"So here's how this is gonna work," said Amber, stepping out of the shadows in front of the hulking shape of a man. "You tell me exactly where to find Graverobber."

"And I get what?" asked the man in a low, gravelly voice.

"You get to keep all your limbs," snapped Luigi from behind Amber.

"Actually, that sounds pretty reasonable to me, don't you think Roach?" said Amber with a smirk.

"Ok, ok," growled the man. "But when you take him down," he grinned a hideous grin, "I want his bitch."

"That," said Amber, her voice dangerous, "is non-negotiable. I keep the girl, you keep your life."

Amber's bodyguards both held their guns up dangerously. Roach held up his hands.

"All right," he growled. "Fine. He lives in a little apartment, East end." Roach pulled out a piece of paper and scrawled out an address.

"Thank you," said Amber, snatching the paper from him. She turned away, and Roach examined every inch of her. Feeling his eyes, Amber threw him a glare.

"Don't even think about it," she growled. Then, heels clicking against the pavement, she walked away briskly, finally getting exactly what she wanted.

…

Shilo turned over in her familiar, warm bed, and reached out for Graverobber. Her hands met nothing.

After hiding (and doing other things) in a dumpster for hours, she and Graverobber had finally pulled themselves out, and headed for home. After eating in bed, watching the jumbo television out the window, and staying up for hours with sweet kisses, which turned to passionate kisses, which turned to passionate love making, Shilo and Graverobber had finally fallen asleep, Graverobber pulling Shilo close.

With a yawn, Shilo sat up and could suddenly smell the intoxicating smell of bacon. Smiling, she pulled herself out of bed, dragging a blanket after her to cover up her naked body. She stood against the doorway and watched as Graverobber grilled the bacon, looking completely handsome in his own, different way.

Quietly, Shilo walked up behind Graverobber and leaned her head against his arm. Although she couldn't see his face, she could feel him smile. One arm crept around him, while his other arm continued to flip bacon.

"I think I should stay home tonight," he said, his voice soft and his arm protective.

"Has Amber ever found you before?" Shilo countered.

"No, but-"

"Don't argue," Shilo said, smiling and bumping him with her hip lightly. "I'll be fine Luke."

She loved the way his name rolled off her tongue.

Graverobber kissed her head. "If you're sure…"

"I am," she said, smiling. She went and sat at the table, smiling at Graverobber expectantly. He grinned back and went to place a plate of bacon in front of her.

…

The sound of the running shower and the sight of steam coming out from under the bathroom door made Graverobber happier than he had been in a very long time.

He pulled out a bag and re-filled it with vials of the glow. He tested his gun a few times, hearing a satisfying click.

He sighed. Once the street life had been a rush.

Now his rush came from Shilo. She was his Zydrate.

He lay back against the bed and breathed in where she had laid. He smiled with pleasure, then stood.

The water turned off in the next room and a moment later Shilo came out of the bathroom in her towel.

"Hey kid," Graverobber said. His eyes had a mind of there own, although he tried to keep them on Shilo's eyes, they wandered slowly down her perfect, bare legs.

"Time for you to go?" she guessed, watching his eyes travel.

He snapped back from some very dirty thoughts and smirked. "Unfortunately."

She nodded, but he was standing and making his way toward her slowly. He ran his hand over her damp shoulders. She closed her eyes and he could feel her shiver. He smirked, then leaned down toward her lips. She took in a breath…

"See ya later, kid," he said softly.

Shilo's eyes fluttered open, and Graverobber laughed at her disappointed look.

"I'll be back soon," Graverobber said, and left, finding himself just as disappointed as Shilo had looked.

…

There was quiet in the apartment. Shilo sat wigless, on the bed, with her sketchbook open. It was something she'd taken to recently, learning how to draw. She had once drawn her bugs, not well, but with the help of Graverobber's piles of books, she'd learned how to sketch.

She smiled down at her drawing of Graverobber, that she'd started one earlier a few days before. She had his eyes down, those perfect blue eyes. His hair looked perfect in the drawing, just like it was supposed to. The only thing she couldn't get perfect was his smile. His teasing little smirk.

Shilo sighed at the drawing, and shaded in a little more.

Suddenly, there was a banging on the door. Shilo's breath caught in her throat. Quietly as possible, she rushed to the door and pressed her ear against it. There was silence beyond. Then another loud knock that made her jump a little.

Slowly, she crouched down and looked through the key hole. Through it, she could see a hand black leather glove.

_Repo man_, she thought in horror. She backed slowly away from the door, then heard a screech from beyond. "Just break the fucking door down already!"

Amber's voice made Shilo freeze. Then someone slammed themselves into the door and she jumped into action, turning to run into the other room, and whipping around the corner as there was a second crash and the door broke open.

"There!" screamed Amber.

In a panic, Shilo slammed the bedroom door shut, and ran into the bathroom, slamming and locking it shut. She rushed to the window and began struggling with it.

The door was being pounded on, and Shilo, gasping and trying not to cry, pulled hard on the window, barely getting it cracked before the bathroom door crashed open. Shilo screamed as she was grabbed from behind and dragged from the bathroom.

Shilo struggled and kicked against her captor, but someone leaned down and stuck her arm with something. Immediately she felt tired, and darkness began to close in. The last thing she saw was Amber towering over her with a tiny smile of triumph on her new lips.


	16. All You Need Is Surgery

**A/N:** Yay! I am back! Kinda…

I'm on Christmas vacation, and I finally have some time to write, so hurray for that. I'm also working on my Alice fanfic. I'm trying to conquer writers block one chapter at a time. This one came surprisingly fast, so hopefully you guys will see more soon.

Thank you to those who are dedicated readers and reviewers. I'm sorry I always take so long. I really do appreciate you sticking with me.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Repo! The Genetic Opera or any of it's characters. I just love it. Any OCs are mine.

…

Graverobber whistled and flipped a coin. It had been a good business day. He'd turned in early and he was looking forward to spending time with Shilo.

He passed a dark alley, and from it could hear a low snicker.

He paused and squinted down the alley. "Hello?"

"Hey there Graverobber," said a low voice. Roach stepped out and Graverobber suppressed a wave of hot anger.

"What do you want Roach?" growled Graverobber. "You're lucky I don't rip you apart right here, right now."

Roach chuckled and shrugged. "I just thought I'd like to see you alive one last time."

Graverobber stared hard at Roach. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, you don't know? GeneCo is looking for you." Roach smirked. "There's probably a Repo Man at your place right now."

Graverobber stopped thinking. He heard a roaring in his ears. He turned away and was vaguely aware of Roach saying something. However, Graverobber was running furiously away, hoping, praying that he was not to late.

He rushed up the stairs to his apartment and stopped cold.

The door was hanging off of its hinges, and splinters littered the floor. Past the door he could see a chair tipped over.

He walked inside and stopped at the bedroom. The bathroom door had also been knocked in. A cool breeze blew through the half cracked bathroom window.

And Shilo was nowhere to be seen.

…

Shilo's eyes fluttered. She stared for a moment at tall ceiling. She was comfortable, very comfortable. But her surroundings were unfamiliar. She wasn't in Graverobber's bed. She wasn't in her own bed. Her wig wasn't on her head.

She struggled to remember what had happened to her. She felt like it had all been a dream… something with a Repo Man… a bathroom window and…

Amber.

Shilo sat up quickly, feeling a head rush.

"Ah, the-a beauty is awake-a," said a voice. Shilo turned to look at where the voice came from. Pavi Largo was leering at her. She shied away from him and looked forward.

Amber Sweet was smiling at her from a big wooden desk. Her legs were propped up on it, and her skirt fell away from her thighs, making her look an even bigger slut than usual.

"Hello, Shilo," she said, her voice surprisingly warm. "Welcome to GeneCo."

Shilo narrowed her eyes at Amber. "I get that kind of welcome after you break into my apartment and kidnap me?"

Amber's smile was sweet, but poisonous, like bitter honey. "My GeneCops are a little… overzealous."

"You could say that," muttered Shilo.

"Oh, so very bitter," chuckled Amber, getting up from her desk. "Look, I don't want us to be enemies."

"What do you want with me?" asked Shilo, her voice coming out surprisingly strong.

"Anything you're willing to give-a," said Pavi in a low voice, his eyes examining every inch of Shilo.

Shilo scooted even farther away from Pavi, feeling sick.

"Pavi," said Amber in a harsh voice. "You should leave now. You're scaring our guest."

Pavi glared for one long moment, then twitched his head in a sort of nod, and exited the room.

"Excuse my brother," said Amber, reaching for a tea pot and pouring out a cup of hot water. "Would you like some?"

"No," said Shilo curtly. "Are you going to answer my question?"

Amber ripped open a teabag and dropped it into her hot water. For a moment she stirred absent mindedly. "You're so quick to judge me Shilo," she said finally. Before Shilo could say anything, Amber cut in again. "I never wanted to hurt you. In fact, I wanted to reach out a helping hand."

"A helping hand?" asked Shilo, her voice tinted with disbelief.

"Absolutely," replied Amber. "Look at you, you're a beautiful girl, a wonderful person. You didn't deserve what you got the night of… well you know."

Shilo looked away quickly, not wanting to think of the opera.

"Let's be honest, my father was a monster," Amber continued. "No sane, normal person would give a little girl an ultimatum like he did. His legacy for your father's death? It was cruel, and you didn't deserve it."

Shilo's eyes snapped up at Amber in surprise. "Really?"

"Seriously," Amber said, her tone calm and serious. "I feel terrible for what happened that night, and I sincerely hope that we can let bygones be bygones."

"Ok," said Shilo slowly, still worried about where she might be headed.

"And, if you're willing, I'd like to make you an offer, a business deal, if you will."

Shilo raised her eyebrows. "What are you talking about?"

"Shilo," said Amber, walking around the desk slowly, her fingers trailing against the smooth wood. "I'd like you to work here, in the company, with me."

"What?" asked Shilo in surprise. The conversation had certainly taken a crazy turn.

"Well, you need help, a family. We'll let you stay with us, I'll train you up as my assistant, everything would be just…" she smiled, "peachy."

Shilo crossed her arms stubbornly. "In case you didn't notice, I have a life."

"Ah yes," replied Amber, her voice a low hiss. "The Graverobber."

Shilo just stared at Amber.

"Oh, Shilo, sweetie," cooed Amber. "You don't really think the Graverobber actually cares about you, do you?"

Shilo blinked, confused at Amber. "Of course he does."

Amber sighed and shook her head. "Graverobber is a sly man who uses people how he wants to get what _he_ wants."

"I have nothing," replied Shilo. "He knows I have nothing, he can't be using me."

"You have nothing now, Shilo," replied Amber quickly. "But just think. You could have had GeneCo. He knows that." Amber stared hard at Shilo for a moment. "He wanted you to take back GeneCo, so he could take it from you. All the Zydrate he would ever need."

"You're insane," snapped Shilo, although in the back of her mind she thought of how they played "if I owned GeneCo."

"Look, Shilo," Amber said, crossing back around her desk. "You can't possibly think he actually thought you were beautiful with that," she pulled out Shilo's wig, "bald head of yours."

Shilo looked away quickly, feeling hurt.

"That's one of the perks of working here Shilo," said Amber with a smirk. "All the surgery you want." She crossed out from behind her desk. "We can get you a full head of hair, any color you want." She gently played with Shilo's short hair, and Shilo flinched away. Amber didn't seem to notice. She got closer, whispering in Shilo's ear. "Beautiful eyes, pretty hands, an entirely new image if you want it." She stood. "Then, you can have any man you want. Even the Graverobber."

Shilo's heart was beating in her chest. She'd sometimes wondered about it… surgery, Zydrate. It could be thrilling…

Then, Amber's words sunk in. "I don't need surgery," she said, standing up angrily. "Graverobber thinks I'm beautiful, I don't need you for that."

Amber's eyes narrowed into a glare. "You really think he's not using you?" she asked her voice shrill. "I didn't want to tell you this Shilo, but if it's the only thing that will make you see reason, I will. The night after he found you, he was sleeping with me. A means to an end. He doesn't care about you any more than he cares about me." Amber smiled coyly. "In fact, he might just care about me more."

Shilo flinched at her words. She could see flashes of when she'd first met Amber. The way Graverobber had pushed her up against the wall and looked her up and down appreciatively. The way he'd kneeled before her, looking up at her like she was some sort of goddess.

Amber smiled, seeing the agony in Shilo's eyes. She was winning, breaking her, exactly like she'd planned.

"What do you say, Shilo?" asked Amber sweetly.

The huge wooden door banged open and both Amber and Shilo looked up at the man who walked in.

Graverobber's walked in, glaring at Amber, and Shilo immediately smiled.

"Graverobber," growled Amber. "Nice of you to stop by."

"That's what you think," replied Graverobber coldly. "Shilo, come on."

Shilo started to run to Graverobber, but Amber caught her around the waist. She yelped in surprise.

"Not so fast," growled Amber. "I got you a little present."

She pulled out a Zydrate gun and the blue liquid glowed brightly.

"No!"

Shilo heard Graverobber yell, then felt a prick, as though from a tiny needle. Immediately, the world started to spin, and Shilo dropped to the ground.


	17. A One Sided Conversation

**A/N: **Here's a chapter. Sorry again it's taken me so long. I still love reviews *smiles hopefully*.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Repo! or Graverobber. I just love them both very much.

**Warning: **Swear words, drug use, violence.

…

The red and white glow of the GeneCo sign lit up the night sky as Graverobber ran toward the huge building, heart pounding. He skidded to a stop outside the door.

"No one allowed past this point," said one of the two women guards in front of the door in a dead pan voice.

Graverobber, just pushed past them, knocking one of them down. The other knelt to help the other girl, and before either could re-act, he had slammed the door shut on the pair of them.

He heard the pair of them re-opening the doors, but he had already run to the elevator at a dead sprint. It opened with the touch of a button. Over Graverobber's shoulder, he heard a gunshot. He ducked and the bullet embedded itself in the back window of the elevator, cracks spider webbing from the bullet. Graverobber smacked a button and the doors slid shut just as he heard another gunshot.

Graverobber breathed angrily as the elevator rose quickly. Amber would pay.

The elevator slid open and Graverobber stepped out into the lush top hallway. At the end of the hall stood Pavi Largo, admiring himself in his hand mirror. He looked up in surprise as Graverobber stomped toward him.

"We-a were instructed not to-a let anyone in," Pavi said quickly. Graverobber glowered at him.

"I suppose-a that an exception can be made for-a you," he said quickly, stepping aside.

Graverobber slammed the door open, and marched through. Amber glared at him, but he had eyes only for Shilo. She turned and smiled happily at him. Her wig was missing, but she was still beautiful, her innocent smile lighting up her face. He breathed a sigh of relief. She wasn't hurt.

"Graverobber," growled Amber. "Nice of you to stop by."

"That's what you think," Graverobber replied, his voice cold and menacing. "Shilo," he said, re-directing his attention at the beauty before him. "Come on."

She stood and began to run to him, but Amber moved quickly toward her, grabbing her by the waist. Graverobber saw her reaching for her belt. "I got you a little present."

Graverobber seemed to see everything in slow motion. He saw the blue glow emanating from her Zydrate gun, saw Shilo struggling to get away, then saw Amber placing the needle delicately against Shilo's porcelain neck. And there was nothing he could do.

"No!" he yelled, horror taking over.

He ran for Shilo as the blue liquid was drained into her body and pushed Amber away. She crashed into the desk, and Graverobber reached out as Shilo fell, limp, into his arms.

Graverobber stared at Shilo's face, her eyes were partially closed, but were darting back and forth. Her chest rose and fell quickly.

"You bitch," Graverobber growled at Amber.

Amber just laughed. The sound sent shivers down her back.

"Ah," crooned Amber. "Are you upset?"

Graverobber turned and place Shilo on a couch located in the middle of the room, then turned and walked toward Amber, grabbing her by the neck and pushing her up against the back wall.

"Damn right I'm upset," he hissed.

"Oh, I like it rough," she whispered coyly. "Just like old times, Graverobber?"

"Shut up," he snapped. "Was this your plan all along? Get her on Z? Then she's controllable, is that it?"

"Yeah, that's exactly it," Amber said with a grin.

Graverobber dropped his hand. "You're despicable."

"Thank you," Amber replied flirtatiously.

Graverobber grabbed Amber by the throat again. "She was never a threat to you. Ever. She wanted nothing to do with GeneCo. And yet you still had to go and screw up a perfectly innocent person's life."

Amber shrugged. "It's what I do."

Graverobber pushed her away and went to scoop up Shilo.

"You think you can save her, don't you," laughed Amber. "I've already won, Graverobber. She'll rot away, the same as all your scalpel sluts."

"Fuck you," was all Graverobber called, as he stormed out of the room, with Shilo cradled gently in his arms.

…

The apartment was still trashed as Graverobber stumbled into it. He carried Shilo to the room, gently placed her on the bed. then rushed for a wet towel, and draped it across Shilo's head.

Graverobber was still breathing hard, still feeling like ripping Amber's head off. He took a deep breath, calming himself, then lay himself down beside Shilo.

Immediately, he felt a sense of calm. He held Shilo tight and placed a kiss on her bare head.

"You're going to be alright, Shilo," Graverobber whispered softly.

Shilo's breathing was rapid and harsh. Her eyes darted back and forth beneath her eyelids.

"God, you have to be alright," he whispered softly again. He stroked her face gently with his thumb. "I'm so sorry about Amber."

There was no answer. Of course. Shilo wasn't used to the drug, or the trip. She was probably seeing terrifying things, not even realizing that he was there.

"I wouldn't know though," he said out loud. "You'll never believe this, but I've never taken Zydrate. Not like a drug. I mean, obviously it was given to me when I had my surgery, but it just knocked me out, and I never tried it again. I saw what it did to everyone else, and I didn't want that. I wasn't ever interested."

Shilo's breathing seemed to be slowing. He stroked her cheek again.

"People would do anything for Z," Graverobber continued. "I didn't want to be dependent like them. Like Amber." Graverobber shook his head in disgust. "Here's another confession. I slept with her a lot. I'm sorry about that."

Shilo still didn't answer, Graverobber swallowed nervously.

"I just always wanted something kind of normal, you know. We'd fuck on a semi-regular basis, and it was sort of like a relationship. I never knew I could actually have something like what we have, Shilo. I- I love you."

Graverobber stopped in shock at what he'd said. Then, for a moment, he absorbed the truth of what he'd said.

"I love you, Shilo. You have to come back. Because I love you."


	18. Bad Trip

**A/N:** Happy Saturday, here's a present! Two chapters within the same week gives me hope that maybe I've conquered my writers block *fingers crossed*. Sorry it's still really short…

Tell me what you all think!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Repo! The Genetic Opera, or any of it's characters.

**Warnings: **Drug use, language, sensual situations, and spoilers.

…

_Shilo was in a dark alley. It seemed familiar, somehow. Then she heard a soft, low voice._

"_Drug market, sub market."_

_She turned and saw Graverobber walking towards her. She reached out, but he walked past her. "Sometimes I wonder how I ever got in." Scalpel sluts seemed to melt out of the walls. They crowded around Graverobber. "Blood market, love market." Shilo didn't feel herself move, but she somehow found herself crouched with the other scalpel sluts, clawing pleadingly at Graverobber. He stroked her face, then pushed her away. "Sometimes I wonder why they need me at all" _

"_Zydrate comes in a little glass vial, and the little glass vial goes into the gun like a battery."_

_Shilo gasped with the other scalpel sluts at the thought of the drug._

"_And the Zydrate gun goes somewhere against your anatomy." Graverobber placed the needle against Shilo's neck. "And when the gun goes off, it sparks and you're ready for surgery." _

_Shilo gasped as she was transported somewhere else. Pavi, Luigi, and Amber stood in Graverobber's familiar apartment. Graverobber came in and slowly walked to Amber, scooping her up in his arms and placing his lips against hers. Amber pulled away and smiled coyly at Shilo. "You didn't really think he'd love _you_ did you?"_

_Pavi and Luigi laughed cruelly at Shilo. Shilo stared in horror at the scene before her. Then Pavi approached her, holding out a hand._

"_Don't-a cry, beautiful girl-a," he whispered, gently pushing a lock of dark hair back from Shilo's face. Shilo closed her eyes to his soft touch. Then a low voice growled "You're really pretty."_

_Shilo's eyes flew open to see Roach leering at her._

_Shilo gasped and closed her eyes in horror, then opened them again and saw herself in a dark room._

"_Who's there? Stay back," said a low, nervous voice._

"_Um, do you have my cure?" Shilo asked, heart pounding._

"_Kid is that you?" Graverobber asked, hanging from the ceiling._

"_I'm here to learn my cure," she said. The glow from her watch looked like the glow of Zydrate._

"_Your cure, is that what this is about? Sorry, that fucking Amber cleaned me out, but maybe later, I'll hook you up. Later, just help me down."_

"_The drug?" she asked._

"_Yeah, the drug."_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Your cure it's-"_

"_The drug."_

_Graverobber placed a needle in her hand. _

"_How 'bout-"_

"_Yeah," said Graverobber suggestively._

"_Her, she's right beside you."_

"_I'm out of Zydrate."_

"_No, it's like a night light."_

"_You're beautiful," he said, so softly and truthfully. She felt a flutter. He seemed to mean it._

"_It's easy," he continued._

"_You don't mean-"_

"_Yeah." His voice was low and enticing, and so sexy._

"_For me to-"_

"_So easy."_

"_I don't think-" she continued, nervously._

"_Don't think, just smack it," he pushed._

_Shilo crept toward the body beside him and reached down, this time ready to smack the needle. Then the light came on. _

_The dead face that stared up at Shilo was her father's._

_Shilo screamed and closed her eyes again. _

"Shilo."

_Her eyes opened and she found herself in the pool. She stood and walked naked through the pool, the water flowing around her, embracing her. She walked farther and farther, the pool never seemed to end or get deeper. Then, in front of her, Graverobber appeared, wrapping his arms around the waist. His rough lips touched her neck gently._

"_You're beautiful."_

_She lay back and let her hair flow around her, closing her eyes again. _

"Come on kid."

_Suddenly she wasn't in a pool of water, she was in a pool of blood. Her hair spread in the warm, sticky blood as she sat herself up. _

"_Kill him," coaxed a soft voice. Rotti Largo came out of the shadows, holding out a gun._

_Shilo tried to walk away, but her father's voice called her back. "I poisoned you, imprisoned you." Shilo turned back and saw a ghost of her father in a wheel chair. "I couldn't lose you what have I done?"_

_Shilo turned back as Rotti passed her the gun, but as it was placed in her hand, it turned into a Zydrate gun._

_The blue liquid beckoned. "It takes you there," whispered the voices of Amber and Graverobber._

_Shilo placed the needle against her own arm, and there was a loud click._

"Uh!" Shilo awoke with a gasp.

"Thank God," whispered Graverobber from beside her. He gently placed his arms around Shilo. Her breath sped up nervously and she wriggled quickly out of his grasp.

"Don't touch me," she said, her eyes wide and her heart beating quickly.

"What?" asked Graverobber. "Shilo, it's me. You're not still tripping are you?"

Graverobber reached to take her hand in his, but she withdrew it quickly. "Everything you always said," she whispered in a strained voice, the thoughts of her dream, of her conversation with Amber coming back to her. "It was always a lie."

"Shilo," Graverobber said, his voice pained. "Please. You've been through a terrible experience. We're going to work through it, but you have to trust me."

Shilo closed her eyes, hearing his words but not understanding. A pain shot through her entire body, as though she'd been electrocuted. "Ah!" she cried in pain.

"Easy," said Graverobber, inching toward her. "That's you're body clearing out the drug."

"Oh God," cried Shilo, as the pain shot through her again. "Oh God, make it stop!" She collapsed, and Graverobber rushed to her side.

"Easy, Shilo," he said softly, kissing her head. At first, she relaxed to his gentle touch, but then she heard Amber laughing. _"Do you really think he'd love you? He used you."_

"No," moaned Shilo, thrashing against Graverobber. His arms tightened around her, holding her tightly to his body.

"We'll get rid of it Shilo, I promise," Graverobber reassured her. "You have to fight it."

The pain subsided a bit, and Shilo breathed more easily.

"It hurts," she moaned. Graverobber placed her back on the bed gently, and caressed neck and head, trying to help the pain. She closed her eyes, enjoying his touch, but as soon as her eyes closed, she could see herself in the dark alley, crawling with the other scalpel sluts, moaning for the drug.

"Ah!" she yelped, pushing Graverobber away.

"Shilo, please," pleaded Graverobber. He could see it in her eyes, insanity, fear, the signs of a junkie, someone who'd used the drug in the wrong way, for the wrong purpose.

Another shot of pain went through Shilo.

"I have to leave," she said, tears stinging in her eyes from the pain.

"What?" asked Graverobber in surprise. "No, Shilo, you have to fight through this. I'll help you."

"I DON'T WANT YOUR HELP!" Shilo screamed, pushing him away. "You lied didn't you? About everything! I thought I saw good in you, but in the end, you're no better than the rest of them!"

Shilo spun and ran from the apartment. Graverobber started to run after her, stung by her words, still wanting, needing to help. He rushed down the stairs after her. Shilo slammed the door behind her, and Graverobber struggled with it for a moment, then burst out into the night.

Rain poured from the sky, blurring his vision. He spun about, looking in vain for Shilo in the empty streets. She had disappeared.

"SHILO!" Graverobber called. "Shilo…"


End file.
